The Frozen Sparks
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: Thor returns to Asgard after his fight with Malekith to find his brother alive. Odin reopens the wound that Loki had received on the Dark World. It is a struggle between the Avengers when Thor appears on their doorstep and begs them to help his brother. Only time and forgiveness will allow the past to lie behind them all. For Loki it is an ultimatum that will decide his future.
1. Chapter 1

The golden reflection of the city gleamed brightly as Thor rode from the observatory. He had won the battle against Malekith on Earth, only at to lose his own mother and brother. After this subsequent victory over his enemy, Thor did not linger long on Midgard, but opted to return home to speak with his father about the events that had taken place, and to partition a pardon for Loki, who had died with honor.

_Honor _reflected Thor, _Loki had died with honor even I spoke cruelly about Mother to him. _In truth, Thor had partially blamed him for not protecting their mother, although Thor knew that there was not much Loki could have done from his cell. _If Loki were still alive, I would apologize for that comment. _

A set of magnificent gold gates that spanned 100 feet high swung open as he reached the palace. He quickly dismounted his horse, giving it an absent-minded pat on the nose before striding into the halls.

The damage could still be seen everywhere as pillars were still crumbled debris that had been put aside as workers began to rebuild new ones.

He did acknowledge those craftsman as he passed, and nodded to them in greeting, but said nothing and kept his head down as more thoughts had swirled about in his mind. It was when he heard a familiar feminine voice that he looked up.

Sif and the Warriors Three (now two) knelled for a moment in respect before greeting him warmly with strong embraces. Thor allowed a false smile to play on his lips. Perhaps he was happy to see them, they were his friends after all; but Inwardly, the were perhaps glad to hear of his brother's demise. When Loki had been sentenced to spend the rest of his days in the dungeons, the Warrior Three and Sif all dismissed it as justice for such a foul being as him. Thor however, felt this loss down to his marrow, and did so again now, perhaps even more that he had before.

"Forgive me my friends, but I must speak with my father about what has occurred, it is most important." Thor replied to their incessant questions. "Perhaps we can speak at a feast tonight."

Sif seemed to understand his hesitancy to talk about the battle that had taken him so much from him and nodded, "Certainly, Thor. Until tonight then." And despite Volstagg's protests walked away.

Thor smiled back at Sif's retreating form, she always seemed to know when he didn't want unwarranted attention.

The crown prince of Asgard knocked at the door of the throne room chambers, was announced by a guard, and allowed access into it's depths.

Odin sat on a newly repaired throne in his usual attitude of sternness and uprightness. Thor heard a whimper to his left and when he shifted his eyes, he saw…

"Loki," Thor breathed, almost uncomprehending of what lay before him. Loki had died on the Dark World. How could he be laying here now? Thor's mind reeled as he remember the saber being impaled in his brother's chest, the stuttering words "_I'm sorry." _being repeated over and over again and the final one's "I didn't do it for him." The Thunderer remembered Loki's eyes shutting for the last time as his skin mottled gray with death. But now, the Trickster was on his hands and knees, groaning quietly, while raven locks obscured his eyes.

"Loki!" Thor shouted and began to run towards his once dead brother. Instantly he knelt beside the dark-haired trickster, horrified by the site of his brother writhing and bleeding.

"Stop!" Odin ordered, and Thor halted midway to Loki's side.

"Father, how has this happened? Loki was dead on the Svartalheim, how came he to be here?" His eyes shifted from the king to his so-called brother.

"Speak not of this traitor. His magic will slowly be stripped from his being for his lies and he shall die as a puny mortal. Tell me the events of the battle." Odin barked, keeping his one good eye on Thor.

Thor hesitated for only a moment before he spoke, "I will tell you what has happened in a moment perhaps, but what of Loki? He was injured on the Dark World. Should he not receive-"

"He shall not receive anything other than a cell, Thor!" Odin barked.

"Loki saved my life as well as Jane Foster's at the cost of his own, does that not warrant some gratitude at least?"

"I WILL NOT BE ARGUED WITH THOR!" Odin bellowed, sitting upright and seemingly making the entire hall echo.

Thor seemed to pause at this, glaring with some disdain at the man he called his father before rushing over to his fallen brother's aid.

"Loki, can you hear me?" Thor inquired, helping his brother onto his back to take stock of any wounds. There was one; the one incurred by Kurse's sword back on the Svartalheim. It looked as though it had been cruelly re-opened, blood spilling to the surface of Loki's chest and staining the armor he wore. The paleness of near death had returned to his brother, who's facial expression was one of agony.

"Help-me, Thor." Loki could be heard whispering between shuddering gasps of pain, trying to lift a hand for Thor. "Help…"

"Father-" Thor began, only to be interrupted by his father.

"Leave him, Thor. He is no longer your brother and deserves a traitor's death." Commanded Odin, but Thor ignored him.

The Thunderer knew he wouldn't have long to save him, and so swept Loki into his arms all the while heading to the exit.

"Boy! Return to my audience now or you shall receive a severe consequence!" Odin shrieked.

"What will you have done to me father? Lashes, confinement? I shall not stand by and see the only family I have left die in my arms. Mother would not have done so. Now you can allow us to go to the healing halls, else I shall return to Midgard and never return. And you will not have only lost one son, but two." Thor hissed.

"Go then! You shall never be allowed to step foot on Asgard again." Odin boomed.

The Thunderer gave one more cold glance towards his father and rushing through the halls using Mjolnir to the awaiting gatekeeper.

Heimdall turned at their arrival, clicking the golden Uru on the Observatory's shining floor.

"I am not to allow you to pass, Thor." The Gate-Keeper intoned, though without shifting his position.

"Might I have to fight you as well, friend Heimdall?" Replied evenly.

"You will not. However, the All-Father has decreed that you shall not return be permitted to return to Midgard as you so intended."

"I must! If I do not seek treatment for Loki soon, he may die-" Thor shifted his brother's weight in his arms

Heimdall raised his hand up to silence the prince. "The Convergence still continues for perhaps a few hours more. Return to Svartalheim, you will find a path."

Thor allowed himself an inward temporary sigh of relief, "Thank you Hemidall."

The Bi-Frost spun to life, a brilliant kaleidoscope sweeping though as both princes stepped through it.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a moment for Thor to regain his bearings as the dust began to settle around the pair. Coughing, the Thunderer could only see the craggy rock forms and desert landscape that was a signature of the realm. Even with Mjolnir, it would be difficult to find the correct cave from which he and Jane had returned to Midgard from.

Thor glanced at Loki, taking in the further paleness and labored breath now stalking his younger sibling's body. Two forests of green were looking up at him as Loki woke. The confusion gave way to panic as the Trickster took in his surroundings. "No! Kurse-"

"Is dead, worry not, Loki. Please calm yourself." Thor tried to soothe, but the Trickster continued to thrash with panic, more blood blotting his mouth and dribbling downwards to his chin, eyes distant while the younger of the two called out for their mother.

Thor felt a moment of panic overtake him while he cupped Loki's chin in his hand, willing his brother back to his senses. No more time could be wasted. He swung his hammer and took off, hoping to recognize any sort of natural marker.

It had taken his eyes several minutes to discover the skid path from the craft they had arrived in hours (or perhaps days?) before. He landed on the cliff they had sat on together, awaiting the moment to attack Malekith, which meant the cave was not too far away.

The Thunderer paused, and turned his attention to Loki, who now lay still in his arms. Thor's heart stopped momentarily, "LOKI?!" Much to his relief, the Trickster took a shuddering breath and moaned weakly. Behind him, another storm began to build with its eerie ambergris clouds gave way to grease colored clouds.

Within moments both were safely in the cave, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before proceeding with searching for the portal. He bent to pick up a stone and threw it. The pebble just fell to the ground with a loud clink and rolled away into the darkness. Part of Thor wondered if they were too late and the Convergence had ended.

He picked up another stone and turned, throwing it to his left. This time, the pebble disappeared, leaving Thor with the knowledge that salvation was in sight. Stepping through, there was a whoosh of air, and he found himself listening to the water dripping distantly in the decrepit building he and Jane had appeared in.

Suddenly remembering the cellular phone that Jane had given him to call her (which she explained was to keep her from waiting) Thor lowered his brother to the floor and propped him against a huge wood pillar, pulling off his cape to tuck around Loki's shoulders for warmth. Thor then pulled the phone from a secreted pocket and dialed.

There were a few rings before a feminine voice answered, "Hello?"

"Jane, 'tis Thor who speaks."

"I know it's you, Thor," Jane replied, no doubt rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone, "I did not expect you back so soon. Where are you."

"I am in London. It is a matter of urgency, I must get in touch with Stark. Loki-" he paused then pressed on, "Loki is alive but gravely wounded. I'm in need of his assistance."

There was a pause and then, "Alive! How?"

"I haven't the time to explain, Jane. Loki is in need of medical care and I cannot take him to a mortal hospital."

"Why not go to Stark Tower? You kinda can't miss it in New York." Jane suggested from her end of the phone.

"I do not wish to show up unexpectedly, tis rude. I know that the Man of Iron does not wish to be anywhere near my brother after-" Thor trailed off.

"He won't refuse you, Thor. You're his friend and his team-mate." She re-assured him.

Thor nodded, "Thank you, Jane. I must go, then. It will be a long journey and I need to get Loki to the Tower as soon as possible."

"Good Luck, Thor. I love you."

"And I you, Jane. Goodbye."

"Thor?" He heard the rasping tone of his brother and turned.

Thor bent over Loki, looking at his brother with necessary concern.

"I...made a mistake," The Trickster gasped and looked up at him with the same expression as he had when Thor had come down to the dungeons after their mother's death.

Thor bent down so that he was eye to eye with his adopted brother. "A mistake?"

Loki nodded slightly, speaking breathlessly, "I...tried...to..take...Odin's throne. Thought….seeing...me...alive….would..cause...him...to...go...into...Odin-sleep."

"And it didn't work?" Thor mused.

A small smile crept over the Trickster's face, "Obviously." A pause ensued and he continued, "Perhaps...I...deserve...to….be..punished….this...way."

"No, Loki." Thor objected, placing a hand on his brother's face and tucking his fingers on the Trickster's neck, "Having your wounds cruelly opened is not what you nor any being deserves." He didn't look at his brother as he spoke next, "I should have arrived sooner, I could have defended you." he paused, "I shouldn't have left you out in the wilds of the Svartalheim." Thor trailed off.

"I...could...have..defended...myself, Thor. I...do not...need...my...older...brother….protecting…me." Loki hissed. After a pause he said, "P-put..a..spell..so..that..Heimdall..or..the..ravens..know..not..where..to find..us. Will..last..as..long..as..my..magic..holds." This last statement was completed in a whisper. Loki grunted in pain, and his head lolled to one side, a shuddering sigh escaping the younger Asgardian's lips.

Thor's hands rushed over to Loki's neck in search of a pulse, which he found to be weak. He wondered how long the Trickster's magic would hold out, and if it would be long enough to reach the Man of Iron's home. Thor gingerly lifted his brother into his left arm and swung the hammer aloft, taking off in a matter of seconds.

The land soon gave way to the endless sea, made even darker by the twilight that had swept over the sky. When Loki's limp form began to shiver, Thor drew him even closer, all the while praying to the Norns that his brother's heart would continue beating through the trip.

At last, luminous dots appeared in the horizon that signified that they neared a city. The sound of ship horns could be heard even as Thor passed over them at what seemed like supersonic speed, followed by the beeping car horns in the streets. The Thunderer could not help but sigh with relief when Stark's tower came into view. Another thought occurred to him as his feet touched the roof, _How shall I get into the building?_

_WELCOME SIR, TO STARK TOWER _a booming mechanical voice spoke, making Thor start.

_I AM JARVIS, MR. STARK'S PERSONAL AUTOMATED BUTLER. I HAVE INFORMED HIM THAT YOU HAVE ARRIVED. IF YOU WILL PLEASE TAKE THE DOOR TO YOUR LEFT, I WILL GUIDE YOU TO THE COMMON AREA._

Thor seemed to nod at the machine's directions and did as instructed. A metal box appeared in front of him, with two doors that mechanically opened before him and the Butler machine bade him enter.

The Thunderer did tentatively, wondering if this was like the "Tube" he had ridden in London.

As Thor stepped out of the elevator, he was addressed by not only Tony Stark, but by Banner and Rogers as well.

"Hey, Thor. JARVIS told me that you'd-" Tony took a step forward towards him in greeting but froze in half a step when he saw Loki bundled within the blond god's arm.

"Why is he here?" The billionaire shuddered.

Thor gave his brother a distressed glance, "I appeal to you, Stark-my brother is dying..."

"As opposed to the people who died when he attacked New York?" Tony countered with acrimony. "I nearly did when I had to guide a nuclear missile into the wormhole."

Thor replied evenly, "That was your decision, Stark, you chose that path and it had nothing to do with my brother. It is you foolish humans that decided to launch that weapon."

"Because of your brother and his little minions, Thor!" Tony snapped, "What makes you think he's worthy of being kept alive now?"

"HE SAVED MY LIFE AND THE LIFE OF LADY JANE, IS THAT NOT WORTHY ENOUGH?!" Thor boomed, his voice reverberating off the walls.

Sensing that this argument would soon spiral out of control into one that was a physical match, Bruce stepped between the quarreling, "Tony, I think we should allow Thor to explain." He turned to Steve, "You are the team's captain, Steve. What do you want us to do?"

The Captain's eyes shifted from the two Asgardians to the billionaire, "I think we should hear Thor out as well. He doesn't lie. I don't like him here, but I think he's right to have us save Loki."

Tony threw his hands up at this defeat, "Fine! But don't go blaming me if we're all dead by tomorrow morning."

"We need to get him into the infirmary," Bruce commented as he gently pried the Trickster god from his brother's arms and laid him out on the floor to access the wounds, his eyebrows rising at the extent of the injury. He touched Loki's brow which was cool and sweaty to the touch, a signature of extensive blood loss. Bruce could see a deep gouge where Loki's heart would be, which made him press his lips together in thought. He knew of Loki's magic, as well as the Asgardian's superhuman healing ability but wondered why it was not doing its work for the younger god.

"Thor, we need him in the medical room as fast as possible." Bruce directed.

Thor swept his brother carefully back into his arms. The five men crowded into the elevator, which came to a halt several floors above the common room. In a span of as many minutes, they reached the medical suite, where Bruce instructed Thor to set his brother on a gurney. Banner snapped on some rubber gloves, instructing the others to do the same and began to set up the machines, and placed an oxygen mask on Loki's face while Thor explained the entire situation to the others.

"Odin probably thought that Loki was lying," Tony muttered, "Still could be considering that he was dead and now here he is alive."

"That could do something with the Convergence," Bruce commented while trying to cut through the layers of Loki's armor and clothes to expose the wound.

"I don't think the realms aligning has anything to do with it, he was probably was faking it." Groused Tony.

"Or he could have lost consciousness and woken up after you and Jane had left," Steve speculated. "You say that Loki's magic has been taken, or rather that it will seep away and he will become a mortal?"

"Yes, that is what my father said," Thor admitted, "He would not even allow me to speak on Loki's behalf. We are both now forbidden to return to Asgard."

A pause ensued and the three other men looked up rather dumbstruck.

"You were banished?" Steve inquired.

"Again?" Tony huffed "That's not gonna work out if he needs an heir to rule the throne, right? I mean you are the one who's going to be the next king, right?"

"Loki and I both were considered worthy of the title, however as I was the natural born child of the king and queen..." He trailed off a moment, "But that matters not. I would rather be a great man and fight alongside my allies to protect my planet than sit on a throne and have others die in my name."

Bruce had peeled away the sanguine garb, allowing them to see the extent of damage done to Loki's chest. It was a horrific wound indeed, for a hand width's hole had been carved through the flesh, leaving a gaping opening between skin and tissue with blood spilling onto the Trickster's chest. Tony could be heard breathing unevenly, his eyes distant.

"Tony?" Steve looked at the billionaire. "Tony, are you with us?"

"I'm-I'm" Tony sputtered, but his eyes were fixed and the pupils tiny, his breathing coming in rapid gasps as though he were having difficulty catching his breath, his hand clutching his own shirt.

"Damn, you need to get him out of here, Steve. He's having a panic attack." Bruce advised, "Thor, you too. I need space to examine Loki."

Thor had begun to protest until he was guided to the door by Steve, who had already helped Tony out into the hallway. The automatic doors slid closed, leaving Thor at a loss at what he could do to aid the others.

Behind him, he heard the Soldier speaking to Tony, "You're fine, Tony. You're not in Afghanistan anymore. You're at Stark Tower."

Thor turned, and spoke, "What is wrong with the Man of Iron?"

"He's remembering being captured. He had a missile explode next to him and got shrapnel in his heart. Some guy put a crude arc reactor in his chest to keep pieces of metal from going into his heart. Tony was captive for three months in the mountains. That's why when he saw Loki''s wound, he reacted like this."

Thor stepped next to Steve, placed his strong arms on the billionaire's shoulders. "Friend Stark, you are no longer captive. You are home, and among friends."

"Tony, count to ten with me." Steve intoned, "One, two, three..."

Both Thor and Steve began to count, the first time without Stark. The second time, the billionaire finally joined in, counting slowly along with them. His breathing began to slow, and eventually his muscles began to relax as he sank to a chair which Steve gently guided him into. Thor and Steve patiently waited for the panic attack to subside, quietly re-assuring Tony of his surroundings.

At last, Tony lifted his head, he shakily said, "God Capsicle, I haven't had a panic attack about my arc reactor for a long time."

"I am sorry that my brother's wound triggered it, Anthony." Thor apologized.

"I need a drink," Tony muttered grouchily while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't, remember? A.A." Steve reminded him while a small smile crept over his face.

"A.A.?" Thor inquired with knitted eyebrows as he sat down alongside his companions.

"Alcoholics Anonymous, it's a group to help alcoholics recover from their addiction. He told Pepper, his girlfriend that he'd sober up after-well after nearly losing her. It's kinda a long story." Steve explained.

"You don't have to explain to him, Cap, I'm right here," Tony grumbled.

Tony eventually told the story of what had happened nearly three months prior, during Christmas. It must have taken an hour or so, because the doors finally swished open, and Bruce stepped through.

The blond god stood almost immediately, "Friend Bruce, how fares my brother?"

Banner's face was one of calm but grave demeanor as he spoke. "Your brother is on borrowed time, Thor. His pericardium, that's the tissue around the heart, is filling with blood and his right ventricle has also been sliced open, making blood fill his chest cavity. I have him on saline and antibiotics and a chest tube to drain the fluid from his lungs. I can't give him any human blood because I don't know how his body will react. Even with a brilliant surgeon, he's going to need something to maintain his heartbeat. I know you said that his magic is slowly being seeped from him. If Loki's magic gives out, then he will no doubt die." His tone inflicted the seriousness of the situation.

"I trust S.H.I.E.L.D. almost as far as I can throw them. No amount of money could possibly keep them from making Loki a science experiment. The only cardiac surgeon I know is in China." Tony responded while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It sounds like we may not have a choice," Steve interjected with a shake of his head.

"It may not come to that. I have some physicist friends that know my secret, so I can call them and ask if they could contact a cardiac surgeon that could help." Banner responded.

"I do not understand," Thor interrupted, "why do you not fix my brother's heart yourself? You are a doctor, are you not, Banner?"

"I'm not even really a doctor, Thor. Never finished my schooling, so that is beyond my knowledge. I'd rather leave it up to someone who is qualified for the job. Loki's saving grace is that his anatomy is identical to that of humans."Bruce admitted with a serious tone.

"Alright, I'll be down in the lab trying to make...well several things. Call JARVIS if you need me. Bruce, I may need your medical expertise." Tony told the group.

"You may go in and see your brother, Thor, he's stable for now. JARVIS will let me know if there's an emergency. I'll be back in a while. I need to help Tony and see if I can't contact some people." With that, the physicist informed Thor before following Tony.

When they were left alone, Steve nodded to the doors, "You go in and see Loki, I'll wait out here. I can see everything through the windows," at this, the soldier pointed to the large see through paneled window to the left of the doors. "Stark presented it to the whole team when he came up with it. I guess he wanted to show everyone how brilliant he is." The super-soldier continued and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the glass will remain clear when it's on, and be opaque when it's off so it gives the patient privacy. I'll keep it that way so you can sit with your brother."

Thor patted his ally on the shoulder and gave him a kind smile, "Thank you, Steven."

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: That glass is an actual thing though it's not been implanted in hospitals...yet. Check it out here: www . polytron . com . tw/

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows. I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the faves and the reviews. =)

Imvictorious: Thank you. ^_^

Phoenix: I guess you'll have to wait and see though Odin has taken his powers. As Frigga had said, he has a purpose to everything that he does.

* * *

**CH 3**

Some time later, both Bruce and Tony sauntered into Loki's sickroom with a re-assuring smile traced on both of their faces.

Thor stood as they entered, carefully unhinging his hand from Loki's, his countenance unreadable but able to read the triumph from both men.

"You have news?" Thor guessed, "We have no time for games, so please come right out with it."

"Two bits of good news," Bruce informed him lifting his pointer finger, "First, I found a surgeon that was willing to work on Loki. Second, Tony has designed a machine that can re-generate your brother's blood without human plasma or the like. Actually it's been a prototype for a few months now, but Loki provided the missing element."

Thor lit up, "That is wonderful news, my friends! Pray, tell, what was the missing element?"

"The DNA structure of an individual's blood." Tony declared, there was a pause, and then he continued in a lower tone and rolled his eyes. I wonder why I didn't think of it earlier."

The Thunderer nodded as though he understood what he was talking about, but his eyes went back to Loki's still form.

"When can we begin?" Thor quired.

"Whoa there, big fella." Tony quipped, "I still need to create something to maintain his brother's heartbeat. I was thinking-" He stopped suddenly and rubbed the back of his neck, deciding his words carefully, "that he may need a biometric arc reactor. That's another invention I've had in the works for a few months. But I've heard the doctor's an accomplished surgeon, so together it should extend Loki's life if he's stuck here on Earth as a petty mortal. You have to understand Thor, that they are prototypes and they're essential based on human biology. There's no guarantee that it will work on him."

"I understand Man of Iron. And I trust you with my brother's life. Do not take advantage of it." The Thunderer ordered.

"Right. I'll get to work on the reactor. The cardiologist is arriving tomorrow morning, and Bruce can begin to make one of the infirmary quarters into an operating room."

"Why don't you go lay down in the next room and I'll look after him for a while. You're going to need your energy for-" Bruce began but was interrupted.

"I do not wish to leave his side, friend Banner." Thor shook his head though his eyes slid shut every few minutes.

"At least take the bed next to Loki. You're exhausted and are in need of sleep." Bruce directed, pointing to another bed that was closer to the door while pulling down the hospital blanket from Loki's mid-section.

"Very well, Banner. I shall quiesce to your request." Thor sighed. He flopped face down into the pillow without removing the covers, and within moments a cacophony of snoring could be heard from the Thunderer.

Bruce chuckled while placing the stethoscope into position and guided the bell on his patient's chest with one hand, and guiding his hand over the sternum and abdomen. When he stopped to prod Loki's abdomen, Tony edged closer, asking quietly, "Is something wrong?"

Bruce shot a nervous glance first at the billionaire, then to the other Asgardian asleep on the other bed, "It looks like he's going into cardiac failure." He quickly took up an intubation kit from a cart next to the bed and put medical gloves on. "His oxygen sats are going down, I need to intubate him." He looked up to Tony, "Can you tilt his head back while I slide this in? You don't have to look."

Tony's search went back to the door, and for a moment, Bruce was sure that the billionaire would bolt. Much to his surprise, Tony nodded and did as he was instructed. Bruce swiftly but gently guided the tube into place within a few minutes. When he looked up, he saw Tony looking away with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Done," Bruce declared unnecessarily, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Tony responded, acting as though he had watched the entire process, "Yeah, I'm fine." The billionaire ran a hand through his auburn locks, "Do you think we should tell Thor?"

Bruce bent his head to look at the blond god, "No, there's nothing we can do about it anyway. The sooner the cardiologist gets here, the better." Bruce attempted to smile, "Plus if you think waking up The Other Guy up in the morning is scary, imagine how scary he is."

Tony snorted. "I'll go downstairs to the lab and get started on that work. Jarvis?" he called to his A.I. butler, "I could do with a pot of coffee down in my lab."

_In for an all niter again, sir? _The machine quipped.

"Don't need an attitude right now, Jarvis," Tony snapped while he stepped out the door.

_Of course sir, my apologies. _

"That's better," Tony grumbled.

When the physicist was alone with only the mechanical breaths of the machines aiding Loki and the resounding snores of Thor, he placed a hand on the ailing god's forehead. "Hold on till tomorrow."

Loki seemed to hear, for the Trickster's eyes flickered open, and Bruce was greeted by a pair of hazy eyes that no doubt disappeared back into uncomprehending darkness. Bruce realized that he had been holding his breath and slowly released it with some relief.

Morning light streamed over the tops of the skyscrapers in New York many hours later. Bruce woke to find that he had fallen asleep in a chair next to Loki's bed. Cracking his neck, the doctor went about checking his patient's vitals and was pleasantly surprised to find that Loki's condition had stabilized.

There was a groan from the other bed as Thor rose and stretching (with an extremely voluminous yawn), sauntered to his brother's bedside.

"Good morrow to you, Banner. How fares my brother this morning?" The thunderer stopped and pointed to the tube now protruding from Loki's mouth, "What is this? Why did you not wake me to tell me that my brother's condition had worsened?"

Bruce hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's to force extra air into his lungs, Thor. I didn't wake you because there was nothing that you could have done."

"I see." The Thunderer demurred, "When will this doctor arrive?"

_Doctor Banner, Doctor Wirtham, and his assistant have arrived, _The A.I. chirped.

"Thank you, Jarvis. Please show him up to the infirmary."

_Right away, sir._

Bruce and Thor were greeted not only by Tony Stark, but a dark-toned, tall strapping man with a buzz cut that looked like he belonged in the army rather than a hospital. He was well dressed in a royal blue business suit, carrying black bag that was reminiscent of the old fashioned doctors of the 50's. Next to him was a younger woman in medical scrubs (Thor had been told later by Jane that's what medical personal wore) with straightened ebony hair that fell to her shoulders, and features that reminded him of his friend Hogunn. Her kind smile had began to put Thor at ease.

He shook hands with both men and spoke in a ringing tone, "I'm Elias Wirtham." He nodded politely at The thunderer, "And you must be Thor."

"I'm Doctor Lei Mai," The woman next to him introduced herself and shook hands.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, doctors." Thor returned with a polite nod.

"I'm Doctor Banner," Bruce held out his hand and shook with the other physician.

"I've heard about your work in Gamma radiation. It's pleasure to meet you. Let's hope I don't meet your ….Other Guy personality."

Bruce chuckled, "Not to worry, I have him under control."

The trio edged there way to Loki's bedside, where the Trickster lay in a heavily medicated slumber.

"And this must be my patient." Wirtham stated, while going to Loki's beside.

"Thor, why don't you go down to the kitchen for some breakfast while Doctor Wirtham examines Loki? JARVIS can show you where to go. The doctors will give you his results in a bit."

"I will not be dismissed as if I were a child, Banner." Thor retorted flatly while folding his arms over his chest.

"I know you're not a child, Thor. I'm just saying that you've expended a lot of energy to cross the Atlantic and need to refuel your body." replied with a calmness that was taking an effort to hold.

Thor seemed to consider this for a moment, "Very well, but I will be told of the results as soon as you are finished." He stomped out of the infirmary, and Bruce could be heard letting out a sigh.

Thor was on his 4th package of Pop Tarts when Stark's automated butler called "Mr. Odinson, Doctors Banner and Wirtham are finished with the examination and ask that you come up to the infirmary right away."

Thor abandoned the partially eaten Pop Tart and hurried back upstairs to the medical bay with all due haste.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for all the follows and reviews!_

_thephoenixandthedragon4ever: _

_You're right, but Frigga was pretty angry at Odin for banishing Thor in the first movie. Though she and Thor were correct in saying that Loki doesn't do humility very well._

* * *

The Thunderer was ushered into a lounge space to find both doctors talking quietly among themselves. When Thor cleared his throat, all three turned.

"Thor, you're here, good." Doctor Wirtham began, "Now we can discuss a few things."

He gestured to the horseshoe shaped line of chairs that were set out around a small end table in the spacious room. The table was laden with white floral china and matching tea pot.

"I've had JARVIS brew us some tea." Bruce inserted, while pouring out into each teacup as the others sat as well.

"I assume Doctor Banner has told you the seriousness of the Loki's condition?" Wirtham asked while eying the thunder god seriously.

Thor's lips pursed, "I was informed of it, yes."

The doctor slid a lit box with an illuminated image of his patient's chest towards Thor. "Should he require a reactor, it will be designed like Mr. Stark's own, though slightly smaller."

"This means," Doctor Lei continued, "that part of his second and third rib will have to be partially removed in order to fit the arc reactor. We don't know if his magic will heal or regenerate the bones."

"I've been monitoring his condition," Bruce interrupted, gently putting down his tea cup, "When Loki arrived, his magic was trying to repair the injury, though it always seemed to fail. It stopped around midnight last night, and his heart started to go into failure."

Doctor Wirtham wrote down these details on a chart that Thor struggled to understand.

"Then, if his magic does not return, we must consider some alternate solutions to rebuilding the bones.

"How?" Thor inquired.

"We'll obtain a tissue and bone sample, then replicate it in the lab." Wirtham continued, then put his hand up, "but that's after he is stronger. First and foremost, we must repair his heart, and going by the x-rays, it won't be extremely difficult. We'll take tissue and blood samples for Stark's replicator, and monitor him for a few hours before we begin the surgery, but we'll start prepping him right away. Doctor Banner will be assisting us during the operation. After the surgery, Loki's immune system will be greatly weakened, so he will not be allowed any visitors for the first 48 hours. It also allows us to supervise his condition after the surgery when it is the most critical period. Surgery itself will take up to three to four hours."

"Do you understand all this, Thor?" Bruce finally asked.

"I do," The thunderer nodded seriously, though he would not admit to the knot forming inwardly at the prospect. "Might he be awakened so as to be told what will be happening to him?"

Bruce shook his head, "He'll be in a lot of pain, Thor. It'd be better if he slept through it."

"May I stay with him then?" Thor asked,worried in the thought of being separated from his adopted brother.

_I'm sorry to interrupt sirs and m'am, but there are some visitors here for Mr. Odinson _JARVIS chirped.

Blond eyebrows set together, "I did not tell anyone of my destination."

"We'll keep an eye on Loki, why don't you go see who's at the door." Bruce suggested with an amused chuckle.

"I hope I don't put out Anthony," Thor replied with a groan.

* * *

When the Thunderer reached the lobby of Stark Tower, he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Sif and two of the Warriors Three, who were looking in awe at the tower's amazing technology.

"My friends!" Thor burst out and threw his arms open to embrace them. "What has brought you here?"

"Do you not wish our company after we have traveled all this way?" Sif teased and jabbed Thor in the ribs, "Besides, you skipped out on our celebratory dinner."

"Of course, Sif!" Thor exclaimed with a forced laugh, "I am pleased to see you, though I am still at a loss as to how you found me."

At this, the warriors seemed to grow restless in their shoes. "Your father told us that you had been banished for defending Loki despite his crimes. Heimdall opened the portal, but was quite cryptic as to where you were. Sif thought you would be at Stark's tower." Fandral conceded, "Is it true that Loki died, or supposedly died on Svartalheim?"

Thor grimaced as memories of holding Loki as he passed away, gasping with pain and apologizing in his final moments flashed through his mind, "It is true. I know not how, but he revealed himself to Odin. The king thought it a betrayal and so sought to punish him by opening the wound Loki received and revoked his magic. I believe that Loki is to spend the remainder of his life as a mere mortal in this realm. That is, if he survives the surgery of his heart."

There was a stunned silence between his friends, who were looking with astonishment at one another.

"I do not doubt your story, Thor." Sif said finally, "But how do you know that it's not one of Loki's-"

"I saw him stabbed, Sif." The Thundered grimaced, I returned and saw him on the floor of my father's throne room, bleeding nearly to death. And now he must have his innards opened and his heart repaired. If you have come to finish what Kurse had started, then you must know that I and others in this tower will defend him." Thor retaliated, calling Mjlinor to his side in an instant.

"Peace, Thor." Volstagg returned nervously, not wanting to battle with his crown prince who was evidently stronger than any of them. "We only wished to know your whereabouts. We were quite worried when you left the palace without a word."

At this, Thor lowered the hammer and allowed a disarming smile to cross his face, "I appreciate your concern, my dear friends. I would gladly have you at my side in this hour of need. Come upstairs, mayhaps we can find something to eat and I can introduce you to my friends here on Midgard."

The Asgardians all went to the kitchen where Steve was fishing a bottle of water from the fridge, wearing the clothes he used for running.

"Friend Steven, I wish to introduce you to my companions from Asgard. This is Volstagg, Fandral and the Lady Sif." He boomed while gesturing to each one of them.

Steve shook hands with each, then gestured to his running shorts, "I didn't expect company, or I would have dressed for the occasion." he returned with a laugh.

"Tis alright, Captain." Thor boomed while slapping Steve on the back so hard that he jetted forward slightly, "There's nothing like running to stretch one's muscles."

The elevator dinged, and Tony stepped out seeming to concentrate with a mechanical piece in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. He looked up to see unfamiliar people loitering in his kitchen.

"Friends of yours, Thor?" Tony asked dryly.

The gods flustered with some embarrassment, and again went through introductions.

"We apologize for arriving un-announced, Man of Iron," Sif said diplomatically, "but we knew this was where Thor would be."

"Well, God knows I have the room," Tony returned patiently, "feel free to stay if you want. I can have rooms set up for you."

"We thank you, Son of Stark," Volstagg replied, shaking the billionaire's hand so vigorously that his whole arm began to ache. "I only hope that we are not banished ourselves for seeking out Thor. No offense, but all this technology is...unnerving to say the least."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it, bud." Tony retorted devilishly.

"Although, I have seen some of the ladies of the realm, and it might be interesting if we should stay." Next to him, Sif rolled her eyes.

Thor's face grizzled, "I do not wish yourselves in trouble with Odin. I thank you for your concern, but it would be better if you returned to Asgard. Loki told me that he cast a spell to mask our hiding place, but as his magic is failing, no doubt my father will find out where we are; Huginn and Muninn will likely see to that."

"Excuse me," Tony raised a hand, "Sorry to interrupt, but who are Huginn, and Muninn?"

"My father's all-seeing ravens. They see and hear all, whatever realm they are in, when Heimdall cannot."

"The All-Father knows not where we have gone, only that we have gone in search of you." Shrugged Volstagg.

"If he believes you gained sympathy for Loki and I, then he surely will banish you all as well." Protested Thor with a shake of his head, "I appreciate your concern, but you are needed on Asgard."

"Surely, if Loki fought with honor, then we may speak on his behalf?" Sif wondered.

"Why, are you on Loki's side as well, Sif?" Volstagg sniffed.

"You know as well as I that Thor does not speak falsehoods when it comes to the honor, especially not about the honor of his brother!" The female warrior sniffed while rounding on her friends.

_Sir,_ The automated voice of JARVIS interrupted and made the Asgardian warriors to jump into defensive position, _Doctor Wirtham has requested that you come to the infirmary right away with the regenerator._

"What's the problem, Jarv?" Tony called up to the ceiling, making their guest share a look of bewilderment.

_Mr. Laufeyson has had a drop in blood pressure and must have surgery immediately._

Thor's own heart stopped in his chest, "I will go to him."

"Do me a favor and don't make a door with your hammer," Tony remarked, pointing to the lift, "Take the elevator. I'll go down to the lab and be up there in a minute."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Thanks to everyone fr the faves and the reviews!_

_Thephoenix: You'll have to keep reading, no? =)_

Thor and the Warriors Three arrival was into a scene of ordered chaos. From the clear window, they could observe the two doctors busying themselves with all due haste at Loki's bedside; removing some of the medical equipment from the prone body of the second prince, while ensuring that others were being securely transferred alongside their patient as they moved him to a litter. The two doctors and Banner rushed into the corridor and paused only a moment when Thor spouted, "Doctors!"

"He'll be fine, Mr. Odinson, but we must get him to the O.R. right away. Please don't worry." Doctor Lei informed him with a confident nod.

The Asgardians were given one fleeting glance at Thor's adopted brother as he was whisked away down the hallway.

Fandral looked slightly pale and wide-eyed when he spoke in a hush. "They mean to-to cut him open? These mortals will use their crude medical techniques to heal Loki? Norns!"

"If I'd known that he were that badly injured, I would have brought a healing stone," Sif added in an afterthought

"I am told that these doctors were the best in dealing with injuries of the heart. Banner and Stark are good men too. I have faith that they will heal my brother." Thor conceded. After a moment, he sighed and sank into one of the chairs that had been placed outside the hospital room. "I can do nothing but wait, my friends. Please, feel free to return to the kitchens if you wish for something to eat."

Fandral and Volstagg hesitated, but nodded. "Is there a way we may return to the lower grounds without the use of that-" he jutted his thumb at the elevator, "contraption?"

Thor nodded, "There is a set of stairs on the right side of this corridor. Stark didn't really want to put them in, but the law of the land said he must do so."

With a word of thanks to their crown prince, the two men began to walk, only to stop after a few paces when they realized that their female companion was not with them.

Sif stood next to Thor, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll stay with Thor."

Volstagg and Fandral muttered their excuses and sauntered away.

When they were alone, Sif sank into the chair next to her prince, "Now," she said firmly, "Please tell me what happened on Svartalheim and Midgard."

The Thunderer's expression was grave as spoke of his experience over that past few days, speaking with great sadness when he came to Loki's supposed final moments. Sif was the one who always listened to those who unburdened themselves to her when it came to personal conflicts. When Thor had finished his story, she could only stare at the shimmering tiles with nothing less than disbelief.

"He saved your life," Sif breathed

Thor bowed his head, "He kept apologizing, Sif. And I know not why. I think he blames himself for it." his head to his chest, a quiet sob escaped the normally composed prince, "I blamed him, Sif. I asked him what help he was in his cell. That was cruel...I wish I hadn't spoken it now. I fear he shall never forgive me."

The conversation tapered off after a while, a silence ensued between them that was hours long. It was finally broken when they heard clicking footfalls from the left hallway, as Doctor Wirtham approached the pair with a confident smile. His green Midgardian robes were soaked slightly at the chest and neck with sweat.

Thor shot of his seat almost immediately, "My brother? How does he fare?" He blurted this all out without a single inkling of decorum that he had been taught on Asgard.

The doctor raised one hand to stop him, 'Please, have a seat Thor." When Thor obeyed, he continued with a glance at a silvery board that had papers attached to it. "Loki came through the operation well. The blood re-generator worked wonders and the arc reactor, was smaller than Mr. Stark's former one, and therefore easier to place, although it is in the same location." He glanced at the medical notes and went on, "We'll be keeping an eye out for any signs of rejection of the reactor-"

Thor's head shot up, "Rejection of the machinery? Is that possible?"

Doctor Wirtham signaled to the affirmative, "There's a laundry list of things that could go wrong, including rejection of the arc reactor, although we are fairly certain that won't happen. That is why we have incurred an isolation period of 48 hours; it allows us to monitor his recovery and keep any germs from possibly infecting his weakened immune system before allowing visitors."

"I understand, doctor." Thor replied, he stood again to shake hands, "I thank you all for your assistance in saving my brother."

"It's no problem, all in a day's work." Doctor Wirtham sighed tiredly, then his face became businesslike again, "We'll give Loki another hour or so in the recovery room we've set-up before he's moved back here. Now I know that you're concerned about your brother, but as a doctor, I insist that you not spend the next two days sitting yourself in that chair. You need food and sleep." His gaze went to Sif, "And you Miss…?"

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard," She replied and shook hands, while cocking an eyebrow with some slight amount of surprise.

"Lady Sif, would you please take Thor downstairs for some chow?" A confused look from both Asgardians made him chuckle, "for some food, Ms. Sif. Mr. Stark's A.I. has told me that he hasn't eaten anything but Pop Tarts since his arrival yesterday."

"I am still present." Thor complained quietly, but was pulled by the arm by the female warrior into the elevator.

"Thor, come and join us," Volstagg boomed from the L-shaped tan leather sofa when the pair arrived, "The Captain of America was regaling us with his adventure during a war!"

"How's Loki, Thor?'" Steven addressed the Thunderer despite his raucous companions who grew quiet when he eased himself into a plush recliner.

Before he could answer, Fandral piped up, "I still think it barbaric how mortals cut open flesh to heal organs!" he sniffed, with a wrinkled nose of distaste.

"What's the alternative, magic?" Steve put in as he relaxed back into the couch.

"'Tis the preferred method, on Asgard, Steven." Thor returned, "Magic, elixirs, and even spells at times."

"We unfortunately don't have that here on Earth, so a more primitive form of medicine has to be practiced by doctors and nurses." Steve voiced, "Though it has advanced considerably since my time."

The conversation jumped from topic to topic as the hours went on. It to came to an end when Stark appeared from seemingly nowhere to step into the lounge.

"Hey guys, we might have a problem; Natasha and Clint are coming back to the tower now that their mission with S.H.I.E.L.D is over."

Thor's golden eyebrows drew together with confusion, "How is that a problem, Anthony? I shall hail their return and eagerly introduce them to my friends who are also warriors of their own realm."

"Yeah, no, that's not the problem. You and your friends they won't mind. They might not take well to Loki being here. Natasha won't care, she's got all the warmth of an ice burg. But Clint-"

Thor's lips turned downward, "He still harbors feelings of anger towards Loki for what he did two years ago."

"I don't think anger begins to describe it, Thor." Tony commented.

"I will speak to them and explain-" The Thunderer began, but was cut off by the billionaire.

"I don't think that explaining will make Clint see reason after being mind controlled by Loki and his glow stick of doom...and I mean his Tesseract powered staff."

_Sir, we have an intruder on the outer launchpad demanding entrance into the tower _Jarvis reported.

"Damn," Tony groaned, "And I didn't think it could get any worse. Who is it Jarv?"

A pause, and then, _He has informed me that he is Odin All-Father, sir._

This time it was Thor who stiffened and could be heard cursing under his breath in Old Norse.

"Jarvis, tell Bruce and the other doctors what's happening and lock down that floor." Tony commanded. His attention went to Cap and Thor, "He's here to finish what he started, I suspect. I'm sure Doctor Wirtham wouldn't love that after all the work they did to keep him alive."

"We shall stand by Thor too, even if it means banishment," Volstagg bleated, and all three warriors stepped next to their prince.

"Alright Jarv," Tony called out, "Let His Majesty in."

The group all tensed as the imposing figure of Odin was brought indoors via the balcony that had been placed after Loki's destruction of Tony's glass pane windows. The Warriors Three all knelled as he came into their presence.

Thor, meanwhile, silently pleaded with the gods that Tony would not say anything that would enrage the All-Father.

"You know, you could have used the doorbell, or the front door. You know what a doorbell is? Round thing next to the door, makes a sound?" Tony remarked dryly. Behind him, Thor and the other warriors smacked their heads.

"I am Odin-All father. I wish to know what has happened to Loki Laufeyson." Odin boomed, and for a moment."

"Oh, you mean the guy you grievously wounded? He's recovering from his injury upstairs. I'm afraid that it's off limits at the moment. The whole floor's being...painted you see." Tony snipped.

"Tony..." Steve breathed between his teeth, glancing from the King to the billionaire.

"I will see him, immediately," Odin commanded with a mighty tap of his scepter.

"Oh, where are my manners?!" Tony continued casually, as though he hadn't heard the All-Father's demand, "This is my friend, Steve Rogers, or Captain America as he's known around here. Nice guy, can't take a joke worth a damn though."

"Thanks, Tony." Steven grumbled with an eye-roll.

The All-Father struck his staff onto the floor and this time retaliated, "I SHALL SEE THE TRAITOR LOKI LAUFEYSON!"

"You don't need to yell, we heard you the first damn time," snipped Tony. "I tell you what, Your Majesty, let's all sit down and have a nice cup of tea and discuss Loki, okay?"

"Please, father, let me explain-" Thor began, but was interrupted by Odin.

"You shall not!" The All-Father snapped, "And you will return to Asgard, never to speak to this-mortals again" he spat the word viciously.

"Hey, I have a question. Who was it that helped save the nine realms from destruction?" Tony quipped, annoyed at the King's dismissal of the human race.

"Father-" Thor tensed, "I shall not leave Loki alone on Midgard. As for the mortals, they have fought bravely to save this planet. Jane Foster and her fellow astrophysicists were able to coordinate the Convergence so that I could stop Malekith."

"I care not, Thor!" The All-Father roared, in such a way that it made the Hulk sound timid in comparison.

"Nevertheless," Thor retorted, "I shall not allow you to harm Loki further."

"Your Majesty," Steve stepped forward, "Loki may not be wholly trustworthy-" He shot an apologetic glance at the Thunder God, "But he has saved the life of your son, the crown prince. If it were not for that, your son could have been killed. You would not be with an heir and Loki would `have been made king in his place. Malekith would have destroyed all the realms and there would be no Asgard, let alone anything else by any account. Loki that helped save everything, if not for that reason, and gained nothing but an injury."

Everyone in the room seemed to gape at Steven's straightforward words to the King of Asgard.

"Father, Loki wished to help me. I seeked him out to end Malekith's madness, but both of us wished to avenger Mother. Loki is not without feelings, he felt the loss of Mother more than I ever could." Thor admitted.

The All-Father's lips pursed, as he considered. The room remained tense, not word was spoken. Odin struck his scepter to the ground once more, "Very well, I shall allow a chance to see if he is worthy of redemption." There was a sigh of relief that rounded about the room. They all tensed once more.

There was a pause before Tony turned to the King of Asgard, "Like I said, Loki is not….conscious right now. He's just got out of surgery to repair the wound he received. May my associates and I conference for a moment?"

Odin grimaced, "You have my permission."

Thor, Steven, Tony, as well as the Warriors Three huddled another few feet of the All-Father.

"We have to have time for Loki to go through the isolation period right?" Steve queried.

"We'll have to take the risk, it's his life here as a mortal or dead," Tony stated flatly.

"I think it only fair that Loki speak on his own behalf of his life in the situation, do you not, Stark?"

"It's kind of the rule of law here on Earth." Tony agreed.

The huddle broke, and it was Thor who bowed his head slightly with all due deference at his father.

"Odin All-Father, we wish to allow Loki the chance to speak on his own behalf, he who may be in control of his own life and own destiny."

"And what will you bargain with in return should he fail?" Odin asserted.

Thor did not look up, "My crown, your majesty." There were a few astonished gasps from the Warriors Three, "If Loki cannot be reformed, then it has shown that my judgement has been so clouded that I cannot make a conscious decision for the good of myself or my people."

Another pregnant pause ensued, "I shall grant this. When shall I be allowed to enter his quarters?"

"The Doctors have said that we will not be permitted to do so for 48 hours, father," Thor spoke up.

A look of discontent crossed the All-Father's face before he spoke, "I will wait no longer than 24 hours for Loki to regain his wits. I will speak to him then, is that understood?"

"But Father-" Thor began to protest and was only cut off by Odin.

"24 hours, and for his sake, he had best righted enough to understand his fate." The All-Father concluded, then called for Heimdall to open the Bi-Frost. With a flash of golden light, he had disappeared from the living room and leaving it just as if he had never been there.

"So-what are we going to do?" Steve finally managed to exhale after the imposing form of the Kind had gone.

"This is a disaster in the making, you know." Tony grumbled while running a hand through his dark locks.

"Are you saying that my brother is unlikely to reform his character?" Thor hissed, his blue eyes narrowing at the billionaire.

"No, well-maybe." Tony confessed, "I didn't think we'd have to deal with Big Bad Daddy already. The next few months are going to be hell, let me tell you. It wasn't easy adjusting to the arc reactor, crude as it was. Plus, we don't know that your little brother is actually going to behave himself even if he says he will. He's the Trickster after all. I guess all we can do is wait for him to talk. Jarv, tell Doctor Wirtham, Lei and Banner that Loki has to be woken up and able to speak by this time tomorrow. We'll be receiving a guest of the highest caliber, namely, Odin. Transcribe the entire conversation we had to them. "

_Right away sir._

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Update time! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and follows.

Happyewok: Thank you so much! I guess you'll have to keep reading, huh =)

The phoenix: Yea it does, but there are a lot of people that are ready to protect him, including a certain god of thunder.

Fastreader: opps sorry about missing your question. Hogun stayed on Alfheim to rebuild it.

* * *

Thor passed a sleepless night in the new quarters that Stark had graciously assigned him after a dinner of what Stark called pizza. His thoughts were constantly returned to his injured brother who lay upstairs in the infirmary. The Thunderer shifted in his bed for the tenth time in several hours.

Bargining for his brother's life was dangerous, as he did not know which way his brother would fall now that Malekith had been defeated and his revenge for Mother had been exacted. He could not change Loki's nature; it was part of him. No doubt being banished as a petty mortal, the very people he tried to subject would be a wake-up call for Loki.

When dawn finally broke through the blinds of his room, and unable to sleep any further, Thor dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen.

He was greeted by the sight of Doctor Banner, who, despite looking quite disheveled and no doubt had worn his clothes the entire night, greeted him with a smile.

"Good Morning, Thor." He said gently, pouring himself a cup of coffee and giving him a kind smile.

"Good morrow to you, Banner. May I inquire as to my brother's condition this morning?"

"He's doing well. Doctor Wirtham and Lei woke him enough to remove the breathing tube and put him on an oxygen mask, and we'll probably change that to a nasal cannula later in the day." At the confused look, Bruce chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll explain it all when we get back upstairs.

We were a little shocked to hear that your father wants to speak to him. Doctor Wirtham is slowly weaning him off of sedation, so he'll be mostly awake by mid-day. Loki will still be groggy, but able to receive your father." The smile faded, "We're taking a big risk of setting back his recovery by allowing this. I think that Loki should decide if he wants to see Odin or not."

"My father is giving him a chance to abandon this dastardly compunctions and in a trial as a human, then perhaps allow him back to Asgard. I don't believe Loki has a choice in the matter." Thor informed him while reaching for the Pop Tarts on the second shelf of a cabinet.

"If he's smart, he'll take the offer to live as a mortal for a while. Anything is preferable to death." Bruce commented with another sip of his coffee. "Whether or not he is reformable is another question completely."

Thor glanced down at the counter and put down his already bitten into pastry. "You do not think he is capable of changing either, Doctor Banner."

Bruce shook his head, "No, I didn't say it was impossible, but you have to remember what he was like when he destroyed that town in New Mexico and invaded New York. One false word or action towards Loki could set him on the wrong path again, to put it mildly."

Thor nodded grimly, "Mother always said that Father and I have casts great shadows. Loki himself that he was always in the shadow of my greatness. Perhaps it is time for me to share some of the sunlight."

Their conversation was cut short by the entrance of the Warriors Three, who politely said their "good morning's" as they arrived.

"My friends, this is Bruce Banner. He is the one with the berserker called the Hulk." Thor called and thumped the scientist on the back, causing coffee to fling out of the cup onto the kitchen floor. Thor laughed but apologized to his friend.

"How about we all go up to see Loki when we have finished breakfast? I'm sure you're anxious to see him, Thor." Bruce suggested. "In the meantime, why don't I make you some breakfast?"

"You look quite worn, friend Bruce. Why do you not leave the cooking to us and relax. You've more than earned a rest."

Bruce's eyebrows rose, but he shrugged and padded out of the already crowded space.

"Uh...you know how to cook, right Thor? I mean with modern appliances. I don''t think Tony would be happy if you blew up his toaster."

Thor chuckled, "Fear not, Bruce. Jane Foster taught me how to cook whilst I was banished on Midgard. Just direct me to the food and the pots and pans and we shall whip up a feast."

Nearly ten minutes later, with direction from Thor (Sif, place those pieces of bread in the rectangle machine on your right and push down. Fandral, you must flip the meat!) The four Asgardians had whipped up a meal that could feed a small army.

Bruce was surprised to find a variety of foods both familiar and new to him placed on his plate.

"Wow, I never pegged Asgardian warriors as cooks." The physicist commented, digging into his meal and delighting in the well made confections.

Perhaps enticed by the smell, Tony soon appeared from his workshop, only to be astonished at the sight before him.

"Well, it must be too early in the morning, I must be imagining four alien Vikings in my kitchen." Tony said snarkily, but sat next to Bruce The billionaire was offered a plate of the delectable food, and was equally surprised by its delicious taste as they all now sat together (Steve since joining them after his run). Bruce had excused himself to take some breakfast up to the doctors who were busy attending to Loki.

"Okay, tell me your secret, how do a bunch of space warriors end up making such a great meal?" Tony finally asked.

"Tis no secret, Man of Iron." Sif said between polite chews, "We are warriors, yes. But when we go to war, we're expected to be able to sustain ourselves between battles. Plus we also go out on hunts and also fish."

With their plates set aside for the robots to attend to, Jarvis announced that Loki was beginning to stir, and Doctor Wirtham would like for Thor and company to come upstairs to the infirmary.

Thor carefully dodged the feeling of dread at what he would find at Loki's bedside as he, Tony and Steven entered the elevator, while the others opted to take the stairs to the upper floors.

Doctor Wirtham and Lei were introduced to Thor's fellow companions in the corridor after their arrival. The two physcians pulled thin papery masks from their faces as the group appeared.

This done, the physician's face turned stony, "Thor, he's still confused and disoriented by his ordeal. I don't think he really know he's in Stark Tower even though we spoke to him and told him that when he first woke up. He fell asleep, but you'll need to keep him calm, and re-assure him that he's safe if he should wake again. I can allow in two at a time, so if one of you wishes to go in, please abide by this rule. Doctor Lei and I will wait out here to allow you some privacy. I must insist that you wear these." He pointed to a dispenser of rubber gloves. "You'll also need to wear a mask. I'd like to keep the chance of infection down as much as possible."

Doctor Lei helped him into the paper mask; Thor muttered a word of thanks as the automated sliding doors opened in front of him. The Thunderer stepped cautiously across its threshold with a pang of sorrow. The room itself was small but well balanced with the equipment keeping his brother alive at the moment. The room was sparse save for all that, the walls painted a dull blue color. Next to the bed was an over-sized leather arm-chair next to the bed. The window blinds were a quarter open, allowing Thor a view of New York City laden in overcast clouds. Thor heard rumbles of thunder followed by the pitter-patter of rain splattering against the windows. The Thunderer inhaled the sharp smell of cleanser that permeated the room as he finally set eyes on his brother. Loki lay looking even paler than his usual countenance allowed thanks to the dim lighting that illuminated him. Tubes and wires were scattered every which way, some of which were connected with round pads on his chest. Several liquids from a drip that were slowly pushing its liquid into the Trickster's vein from his right hand, one which was blood. Thor observed the odd sizable blue cuff that encompassed a portion of Loki's left arm. A clear tube snaked across Loki's face and was lodged in his nostrils while another had been placed vertically deeper within it. A subdued blue glow illuminated Loki's chest that now housed an arc reactor. Loki was wearing one of the Midgardian hospital smocks turned backwards so that it clothed him, but left the torso visible and within easy reach. Above and below this were white dressing where the Trickster would have a scar. A tube nearer the end of the bed would no doubt be the cause of consternation later. Quiet beeps indicated Loki's heart was beating steadily as Thor looked up to a monitor which the Thunderer did not understand.

Thor remembered when he had woken to find himself in a hospital room much like this, though for only a minor injury (Jane had later explained that being tased meant being electrocuted, ironically). He could only imagine how Loki would react to his more grievous wound. Questions swept through his mind as to his brother's own well-being and mental state once he began to recover.

At last, Thor cleared his throat and placed his hand on Loki's own. "Good morrow, Loki. 'Tis raining and thundering outside and I did not cause it." He laughed a little at his own joke, hoping that Loki would open his eyes and call him an oaf. His brother didn't make any movement as though he understood what was happening around him. Thor continued to speak. "You are safe brother, safe and well cared for. Not only by myself, but with the Avengers. You will perhaps laugh at this when you wake." A pause was served before he spoke again. "I am glad you are alive Loki. You may sneer at sentiment, but never forget that I love you."

He paused, and gently pushed some of the dark locks of hair from his brother's brow. "Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three are here as well. They came looking for me, but now are defending us both. Needless to say that the mortals' technology has baffled them." Another chuckle soon died in his throat. He wished his brother would" return to consciousness, there was so much that they needed to speak about, never-mind Odin's impending judgement. Thor knew that his brother would live, it was the stubbornness of all Aesirs. It was odd to see his brother look so vulnerable. Loki had not been this sickly or injured since his 755th year when an odd fever overtook him. His brother had taken ill quite a lot in their youth, and Thor never understood why, until after Loki's fall from the Bi-Frost. It was the perpetual summers on Asgard; the warmer weather was too much for a Jotun who was use to the freezing temperatures of his own realm.

Part of Thor still reviled his father for not telling him the truth let alone Loki himself about his brother's origins. To only adopt Loki only for political gain had been the cruelest act he had ever seen the All-Father perform. Everything that had happened since then had been Loki trying to compensate for his ego and pride, to be sure, but also to prove his worth as the king he was raised to become someday. It didn't forgive him for the invasion of Midgard, though he now knew that his brother had been under the Chitauri's control via torture. Part of him still wondered if their sibling relationship could be mended after all that had happened now that Loki was a mortal.

_Norns, _Thor thought to himself, _Please let Loki heal both physically and emotionally from all that has happened. _

Thor sat with Loki for the allotted time, holding his brother's untethered hand, and placing the other behind Loki's neck, as all Asgardians did as a sign of affection towards loved ones. Hours passed thus, and in time, the sun was at it's zenith when at last, he heard the voice of Doctor Wirtham over an intercom, "Thor, it's time to leave."

Thor visibly slumped, and eyed his sleeping brother one final time before returning to the adjoining hallway.

"He didn't move or speak at all while you were in there?" Was Doctor Wirtham's first inquiry after Thor had pulled off the mask. The thunder god only shook his head.

"That could be a problem," Doctor Lei inserted, "He will not be awake in time to receive your father. We've taken him off the sedatives, so he shouldn't be insensate."

"Thor, I think you need to get out of the Tower for a while. I'll call you if he shows any signs of waking. It's been a tense few days, and I you need a break." Bruce smiled when Thor opened his mouth to protest, he continued, " Doctor's orders."

When Doctor Wirtham and Lei nodded in agreement, Thor could not help but concede to them.

**TBC...**

_Up next: Thor, Steve, and the Warriors Three head out into New York for some adventure. But what will be the consequences?_


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n:_

_-76aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay is a greeting from my kitten. ^_^_

_I'm sorry for the delay, my computer died an I got a tablet, only for it to break, so I am borrowing one. Apologies for any misspellings, this things likes to change words that I sometimes don't catch._

_Thanks for all the faves, and reviews!_

_Beta'd by Aphrodisia_

Thor lumbered down the stairs back into the common room, and was thankful for the physical exercise. It would help clear his mind of the morning's events. There was a time when his family was at peace, when he and Loki were as two brothers always should be growing up together. Perhaps he had neglected Loki as his father had by treating him less like a prince brought up on Asgard. He and the others always teased Loki about using magic, though Thor knew it had embittered his brother. Often, he pulled his brother out of his books and along with him on adventures. The Trickster had bested him against foes, though he would often boast that it was his own power that had one the day.

Thor began to navigate to his own room, but decided that a cup of the mortals called coffee, as he soon felt awash with fatigue. He turned on heel to see Captain America already in the kitchen, brewing the beverage and humming quietly to himself.

"Good Afternoon, Man of America." Thor greeted him politely.

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "S'just Steve, Thor."

"Forgive me...Steven. Have you returned from your exercise?"

"Yeah. You should come run with me and Sam one day."

I shall! Thor smiled, "It would be a good way to get my mind off things."

Steve nodded and poured a cup of coffee for the god and one for himself, handing the cup over to him. "Things?"

Thor grimaced, "My brother has not woken from his sedation. I fear something might be wrong. Doctor Banner told me that I should leave the tower to have some relaxation, since I have been by his side all the morning."

Steve nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Might be a good idea. You gotta take time for yourself as much as you care for Loki."

I fear leaving him to wake by himself, Steven," Thor confessed and sipped his coffee.

Steve nodded a bit. "Well... is it possible that Loki might have been pulling your leg about still being under? S'kinda his MO, isn't it? The sedation should've been outta his system by now."

"He was so badly wounded though, the operation of his heart has weakened him as a mortal. Thor sighed then tried to smile, "I was thinking that Lady Sif would like to see that female statue out on that island yonder," He commented while pointing out window

"The Statue of Liberty?" Steve asked, glancing out the window to the big green lady in the middle of New York's harbor. "Yeah, Sif might like that a lot. You should take her," he urged, smiling.

"Would you like to accompany my friends and I, friend Steven?

Steve smiled a little, almost shyly. "Yeah... yeah, that'd be real nice, Thor. Thanks."

Thor slapped Steve hard on the shoulder, "Very Well! I shall gather the others and we shall be off

Steve rocked a bit under Thor's slap, but was grinning like an idiot. "Meet you in the garage then?" He said, already moving to the door to go and change. He nodded and disappeared, only to reappear in the garage fifteen minutes later.

Steve waved awkwardly and moved towards the assembled Asgardians, who were now dressed in jeans and t-shirts, making them a far cry from the demi-gods that they truly were. It was really the only time he ever felt short these days.

"How do we reach that island in the bay?" Hogunn asked curiously.

"Well, we'll drive out there, and then we can get on the ferry," he said, gesturing to one of the larger cars that would be able to handle the weight of four Asgardians and a super soldier.

While they were driving through the streets of Manhattan, Thor and the others could not help but crane their necks at the huge buildings. "This city would put Asgard to shame!" Thor laughed. "Though Asgard's golden buildings trump them by far." Fandral added with amusement

Steve drove, because he was the only one with a license, and the Asgardians were far too intrigued by the architecture. "I dunno. Doctor Foster told me about that Rainbow Bridge. Sounds beautiful," Steve offered as they puttered along through Manhattan traffic.

A gentle smile overtook Thor. It is; with the cascading falls and star strewn sky. 'Tis a wonder to behold. Perhaps you shall someday be permitted to come, along with the other Avengers, Steven."

The super soldier smiled a little. He and Buck had always talked about the stars when they were kids. Who knew aliens were real? Other planets could be explored. "I think I'd like to paint it one day," he admitted, though it was an idle thought to himself as opposed to the others in the car. Soon enough, they were parked and heading for the ferry to buy tickets, which Steve put on his Stark expense account.

"Come friends, let us board the ship." Thor called while he jabbed Steve in the ribs, "I suppose the serum that courses through your veins makes you invulnerable to the malaise of sea-faring?" And burst into laughter.

Steve laughed and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as they boarded the vessel. "Sure, _now_ I'm fine. I got green around the gills before just watching the street car go by," he said waving Thor off a little as they found a place on the railing to watch their approach to the great statue.

Thor's brows furrowed, "Gills?"

Steve flustered a moment, "Ah, heh, sorry. Gills like a fish? Because we're goin' on the water?"

Thor shook his head, "I fear I shall never understand your mortal expressions. But there is the statue."

He smiled and nodded his head as the ferry began to dock to let the tourists off. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" He asked one they were on the island, his hand cupped over his forehead to protect his eyes from the sun as he looked up at her.

Steve smiled a little. It was history he _knew_. "It... she was a gift from the French 200 years ago, as a celebration for the signing of the Declaration of Independence," he explained before searching for context. "It... it would be like if Asgard was part of colonies owned by Jotenheim, but they broke off to form their own government. So, she represents America's independence from England, yeah."

"Pfft as if the Jotuns would rule us." Fandral sniffed, which earned a knowing glare from Thor. Steve caught the glare and understood. The thunderer had told his mortal friends of his brother's origins; that he was originally a child of the Jotunhiem that was taken to Asgard and raised as a prince only to be a pawn for later peace treaties between the two realms.

Steve raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Just as an example, pal."

Thor looked curiously to the tablet, "What is that book in her hand?"

"Well, she's modeled after the Roman goddess of liberty, so it's the book Libertas carries. It's a tablet that talks about the law of the world."

"Forgive me for all the questions, Steven I am merely curious." Thor muttered with deference.

Steve laughed, "No no, I don't mind at all. It's nice to be able to talk to somebody about stuff I actually know. Tony hates history, so it's nice to have someone who will actually listen."

Thor looked over and pointed, "And the torch?"

"It means progression... but for all the immigrants coming to the New World like my ma and dad, it meant hope."

Thor nodded, "It is a noble expression indeed, friend Steven. He looked around at the people milling about the extensive grounds."Excuse me a moment. He went to a small couple whom he spoke to briefly, whom then beamed as Thor took their picture with a phone camera. After a moment, they spoke again, before Thor came back to the side of his friends. "Forgive me, I did not mean to leave you so rudely."

Steve smiled and seemed to lose himself to the memory of Sarah Rogers telling him all about what it felt like to come to America where there was hope for them. They were still dirt poor but it was better than they would be in Ireland. "That's all right. What was that about?"

"Asgardians are blessed with All-Speak that allows us to understand languages in all the nine realms, including those on Midgard." e chuckled, "that couple was speaking Norse, I mean-Norwegian."

Steve smiled and nodded. "Y'know, since the Chitauri attack, there's been a resurgence in Norse popularity. New TV show and they're bringing back the religion. Less sacrificial, though, sorry," Steve teased good-naturally, as he guided the Asgardians into the statue so they could climb up to the torch.

"Ah, this is the sort of exercise I crave, Steven." Thor called as he lumbered up the steps slight behind the Captain, followed by his Asgardian friends.

Steve laughed as he lead the way. "Really? Y'know there's a Stair-Master in the gym back home, right?" He sassed back.

Thor's nose crinkled while keeping in step, "That machine is no challenge for Asgardians."

Steve snickered, but was never one to turn down a challenge. Rather than running up the stairs, however, he jumped onto the railing and started launching himself up that way.

Lady Sif soon bounded past both of them, making Thor all the more competitive, "You are not suppose to win a race against your prince, Sif!"

Steve laughed loud, ignoring the shouts from the statue's employees as they worked their way up the inside of the statue. He landed on the last platform and ran for all he was worth for the door.

Thor was only slightly out of breath as they burst through the doors and onto the viewing platform, and were greeted with a panoramic view of the city as well as the sea as far as the eye could see.

The sight left him rooted to the spot, "Tis such a grand view!" Thor breathed, "Come friends, come and look at this!' He called to them as they struggled (all except Sif) to the platform.

He and Thor practically fell to the door on fits of laughter at the same time, and Steve was fine calling it a draw. He puffed out a few breaths to get his breathing under control, but he was grinning like an idiot. They clustered together on the platform, though Steve broke away to placate one of the employees. "It's Thor and his friends. Relax... what? N-no, I'm not Captain America..." he said, before quietly signing the girl's phone case and returning to Thor and the others.

Thor pretended to look offended, "I have far more muscles than you, why have I not been recognized yet?"

Steve chuckled, leaning against the railing. "You ran up here all wild-eyed and shouting in Asgardian, Thor. You scared them," he teased.

Thor "hmphed" but leaned his arms on the rail and looked out. "Is that Stark's tower?" he asked, pointing to a spot in the skyline.

Sif rolled her eyes, "You can be pretty dim, sometimes Thor."

Thor in turn replied jokingly, "Is that any way to speak to your future king? " He spoke to Steve next, "And that high one with the antenna?" It has a triangle up it's side, and realized that he was talking about the Freedom Tower.

Steve grinned at Sif with a small nod, but he said nothing and was the picture of innocence when Thor turned back to him. Steve could be such a troll sometimes. He followed Thor's gaze and nodded. "That's Freedom Tower. It's a new building."

"I see, and is it a modern homage to freedom as this one is?" Sif inquired.

Steve pursed his lips and set his jaw. It was before his time. He'd still been on ice. "In... a fashion, I suppose. The buildings that stood there before were attacked and destroyed."

Thor: Thor looked solemn, "How terrible some mortals can be towards their fellows."

Steve turned to lean back against the railing, tilting his head up to look up at the skies above them. "You'll make a great king one day, Thor."

Thor shook his head sadly, "I am not a diplomatic leader, I am one who leads others into battle. Had Loki not been beyond reason, I should have made him king in my place." Thor continued. "He understands the sacrifice and trials of being ruler of Asgard."

Thor had a point, he knew, and he looked over at his companion with a raised eyebrow. "Well... maybe Loki could be your adviser? I mean, I get what you're saying Thor, but if you don't take it, and your dad, y'know, goes off to Valhalla or whatever, who's gonna lead?"

Do you think that wise, Thor? Considering what he did before he fell from the Rainbow Bridge?" Fandral interjected.

Thor seemed to ponder his response, "When we fought-before he fell...Loki told me he did not want the throne, only to be his equal. He was never treated as such by me, by my father, by any of us." Thor spoke pensively, "Perhaps it is time to show him that he is such...I value my brother's wisdom and intelligence, it is something I never had the patience to learn."

Steve stayed quiet. He could only go by the knowledge that he had available to him. Loki was... reformed, in a fashion and incredibly intelligent. He picked at a callous on his palm while the Asgardians determined what to do.

Finally, Thor sighed, and put his hands up to silence the debate, "I suppose we shall have to see how the events yet to come will shape the future." He grinned, "Now, let us continue to take in this view, and then perhaps we can have some luncheon."

Steve smiled. He could listen to them talk for hours, really, even when their All Speak slipped away and they were saying words he didn't understand. "What do you guys feel like havin'? Please don't say shawarma. Tony'll bitch until we bring him back half the menu."

"May I tell you a secret, friend Steven?" Thor leaned close as to make sure only he heard it, "I am not pleased with the food called Shawarma." He reared back and began to laugh heartily. "What is that circular dish we get that friend Anthony likes to order all the time? Banner said that New York style is the best in the realm..er..world."

Steve nodded, getting a serious expression on his face and leaning closer. His eyes widened and he suppressed a laugh by making a shocked gaspy noise and giving Thor a look of mock-horror. "No, that's awful," he said, his tone deadpanned. He smirked a bit after. "Pizza, an' he's right. I know a place that does the _best_ deep dish."

"Pizza it is then! Come friends, we shall feast!" Thor boomed.

Steve chuckled and moved at a more sedated pace to the door, holding it open for his friends before absently offering his elbow to Lady Sif.

* * *

The sun was sinking behind the New York skyline, it's light reflecting on the dusty paneled windows as Steven and the Asgardians were enjoying their meal.

Thor heard a ringing from his shirt pocket and clumsily answered it. "Hello? Who is this?" There was a conversation, and Steve saw Thor's eyes widen. "We shall be there right away." Ending the call, Thor pushed back his chair, "We must go my friends, Loki is beginning to stir."

Steve tried not to look like he was listening, but his super soldier hearing was picking up the other side of the conversation. He was already reaching into his wallet to dump cash on the table to pay for all they'd eaten along with a generous tip for abandoning the meal mid-way through. He was on his feet by the time Thor made his announcement, and leading the way back to the car to climb into the driver's seat.

"How long will it take to return to the tower, Steven?" Thor all but demanded with a hint of worry drawn in his tone.

"Uhhh, given the time of day? Ten minutes?" Steve said, glancing at the traffic and calculating the distance. He raised an eyebrow and sighed, waving him off. "Go on, I'll get the other guys back and meet you on the medical floor?" He offered the last part rather than assuming he'd be wanted.

"Thank you friend Steven." Lifting his arm, Thor summoned Mjlonir. With a few swings, Thor was airborne and bolting towards Stark Tower with all due haste.

He ushered the Asgardians into the car and made it back to the Tower in eight minutes. It didn't surprise him at all that the others followed him to medical, though the four of them opted to hang out outside Loki's room rather than invading the space.

Thor entered Loki's room with some dread, rubbing his neck as he sat next to his brother's bedside. His brother lay with his ebony hair in a ponytail that cascaded down his shoulder and looked silky, indicating that Loki had been washed while he was gone. Loki's eyebrows were drawn together which made Thor think his brother was in pain, and wondered if he should call upon the doctor. The Thunderer carefully placed his had behind Loki's ear as he always did to draw close to him.

Loki's breath escaped his parted lips as his eyes fluttered open and forest green eyes opened slightly and gained width as he recognized his brother.

"Loki?" Thor pressed his hand to his brother's pallid cheek. "Are you awake?"

Thor's brother shifted slightly in his bed with discomfort, gently rasping, "Th'r?"

The thunderer rested one hand on his brother's sunken cheek, "You musn't move brother. I shall fetch you some water." He quickly filled a flimsy plastic glass that he put to his brother's lips and held his head to drink.

When Loki shook his head to indicate that he wanted no more, Thor set it aside, placing a hand on his brother's Trickster's shoulder. Loki's breath quickened when he saw their ethereal glow of the tiny arc reactor in his chest.

"Thor-wh..what hv'e they done?!" Loki inquired between panicked gasps. An unbidden look of terror and confusion struck over his face, "what have the done to me?!"

Thor put both hands on his brothers shoulders, "You must stay calm. I will tell you what has occurred, but you have to relax, else the doctors will come and sedate you before we've had time to talk. Ease your breathing, Loki. In..out.."

_Mr. Odinson, Mr. Laufeyson is having a medical episode, shall I call in Doctor Banner?_ Jarvis pipped from the walls, which made Loki start_. _

"No," Thor responded, "I will calm my brother down. Do not let anyone enter until I have done so, machine." He turned his attention back to Loki.

"Breath brother, shh..."

Loki breathed as instructed, then tried to move his hands, only to find that they were in soft restraints.

"M' I a prisoner, Thor? Only right aft'r what I did to Stark." Loki asked in a quiet tone as he didn't have the strength to speak any louder now that his breathing had returned to normal.

"No," Thor shook his head and placed one of his hands on said restraint, "they are only to prevent you from removing the medical devices helping you recover." He hesistated for a moment avoiding his brother's glance before continuing to speak. "Do you remember what happened on Asgard?"

Loki's face pinched in annoyance, "I was there, Thor."

Thor almost chuckled, his brother's sharp temperament was still intact. "I brought you here, and Dr. Banner brought in another doctor, a specialist of the heart to repair the damage from fath-from Odin's blow. The arc reactor is aiding in keeping your heart beating. I...know not if it is a permanent solution." He drew breath, straightened his back. "I protested your treatment on Asgard, and Heimdall hinted that the convergence was still in force, so I used the cave on Svartalheim to return to Midgard."

The Trickster nodded, but said nothing. Thor made an effort to look at his ailing brother. "Loki, Fath-Odin wishes to speak to you of what will befall you in the future."

Loki tensed eyes swinging from the blanket to the Thunderer. "Why? Why does he wish me to live? Am I to be a prisoner here or on Asgard? It's not as though I am exactly trustworthy being, Thor." Loki growled. "Shall I remain a prisoner on Midgard and be experimented on by SHIELD, or die in solitary confinement in Asgard's dungeons?"

"You have garnered my trust Loki. That is enough for the moment. " There was a pause, then he continued, " Though my complete trust of you is not solid. " His tone became more serious, "You are a mortal now, Loki, and I will do what I can to protect your life from those who mean you harm. However, you must atone for what you have done on this planet, and to its people.

Loki looked at his palms, no longer feeling the magic rush through his being. He snorted with laughter, "And what if Odin wished to end me right here in this room? Shall the crown prince of Asgard protect his lowly begotten brother?"

"I will, as will the captain, Banner anand even Stark," Affirmed Thor.

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but only shot his sibling a disbelieving look, "You are a fool, Thor Odinson, and are your mortal friends." When his eyelids began to droop, Thor placed a hand on Loki's cheek.

"Get some sleep now, brother, fath-Odin will be here soon."

* * *

Thor seemed even more tired as he stepped through the threshold of the hospital room. He seemed listless and almost defeated.

By the time Thor had emerged, Steve was alone in the hallway, his StarkPhone in hand where he was checking his email. He stuffed it away though when he saw his friend, trying to look sympathetic. "How's he doin'?"

Thor looked sorrowful, "He wonders why he is alive after father-Odin wanted him dead. He fears that his life will be forfeit to being imprisoned for the rest of his days, either here or on Asgard."

Steve's hands were shoved into his pockets, gaze steady on the god. "Well, can't guarantee that he won't be once the authorities find out he's here. An' you know he will. The medical staff here is paid very well but somebody's gonna slip up an' it'll be out that we're harboring a war criminal." It wasn't Lei and Writham he was worried about. Nurses and orderlies would figure it out. "Can't say that I blame him for thinking that. I'm sorry, Thor, I'm trying to support you but the team? They're gonna be pissed when they find out. 'Specially Clint and' Nat."

Thor's shoulder's hunched, and he couldn't look his friend in the eye. "I must speak to Stark about keeping my brother secure. If Barton were to gain access up here...I would fear for Loki's life after what he had done to Hawkeye."

"So would I, but we can't keep him a secret for much longer, an' there's not guarantee we can keep him _secure_ either. You really think he's gonna wanna stay cooped up in there when he's feelin' better?"

Thor pursed his lips, "Then I might have to place him in a safer realm like the Alfheim, the home of the light elves. He could begin anew there. They are our allies and would do all they can to see that he was comfortable, if not happy."

Steve shrugged, clearly not knowledgeable enough about the other realms other than what Thor had told them all. "I think it's really up to what _Loki_ wants to do, Thor. He might be mortal now, but... you can't just go hauling him off to wherever _you_ think is best.

"I-did not consider his feelings. It just shows how inept I am at knowing my brother, truly." Thor rubbed the back of his neck.

Steve sighed. "I know, pal. It's hard to see the bigger picture when you're standing in the middle of it."

* * *

_Excuse me sirs, and m'am, there is a visitor wishing entry to the Tower. It is the All-Father, Odin._ JARVIS announced to the group.

He cast a glance to Thor with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks, JARVIS," he said, looking to Thor to see if he wanted company on this round or not.

Odin was, of course let in, because Tony had always fancied to entertain a King. Unfortunately, Tony entertaining a King had already dissolved into snark by the time Thor and Steve arrived in the common area living room. "What, are my couches not good enough to sit your royal heiny on? Those are imported l_eather_, my friend, straight from the best cows in Italy."

Odin glared at the Billionaire. "I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a mortal."

Tony rolled his eyes and caught sight of the blonde-haired duo. He jerked a thumb towards the All-Father. "Can you believe this guy? Genius billionaire and reformed playboy, and he drops me down to 'mere mortal' title," Tony complained. Steve sighed and moved over to Stark. "Relax... at least he didn't call you a goat."

"Loki, " Odin demanded without any change of expression, "I will see him now that he has awakened."

Steve put a hand heavily on Stark's shoulder to shut him the hell up about that before he had a comment. "I'm sorry, but Loki's on a secured floor that you don't have clearance to go to," Steve said, as diplomatically as possible.

Thor: The Asgardian King stood so that he was only a few inches from Steve's nose. "I will speak to him this night, as I said I would last night. Your mortals will not deny me an audience with Loki." Odin seethed dangerously.

Steve's jaw set hard and tight, his expression narrowing on the man who got nose-to-nose with him. Tony sucked in a breath as he recognized the face. "Look, _pal_, you can snarl and get in my face all you want, but you do. not. have. clearance. I don't care who _or what_ you are. So, I'm going to be polite and tell you to step away from me. Right now."

Thor stepped between the two men, "Peace, friend Steven. The All-Father must speak to Loki and inform him of his decision. I am unhappy about upsetting Loki, but it is the only way to secure my brother's life."

Odin glared at his son, "How can you call him 'brother'? Have you still faith in the one who has committed so many wrongs?"

"Sorry? But didn't you and your Pops pretty well destroy a realm and make it nearly impossible for the species to survive? What was it called, Rogers?" Tony asked, snapping his fingers a bit to try and jog his memory. "Ah. Svartalfheim and Jotenheim, I believe. Right. _Two_ realms." My bad," Tony appended

"The affairs of Asgard are not yours to meddle in!" He rounded on Thor, "How dare you tell the mortals of the battles Asgardians have waged. It is not of their realm and therefore not their place to know of them."

"But you can know all of our business? Fuckin' rude, dude," Tony snorted. Steve folded his arms over his chest and glowered at the All-Father. Normally he'd chastise Tony for his language and being rude in general, but not right now.

"Thor," Odin turned on heel and addressed his son, "you left your post. You abandoned Loki and spent the day gallivanting about this realm. That is not acceptable behavior from the future king of Asgard."

"Huginn and Muginn." Thor gritted between his teeth.

Hogan and Mowgli?" Tony asked, which got him a jab to the rib from Steve. "The ravens, remember?" Steve chided. Tony made a noise of realization. "Hey, 'scuse me, but isn't part of Thor's job description 'protector of Midgard'?"

"His 'job description' as you so elegantly put it, is to watch his brother and assure his compliance. Instead he chose to spend it with a mortal and his friends." Odin replied evenly.

So, glorified babysitter. Real nice for a Prince. Thor, I hope you don't turn into this much of an asshole when you take over, because damn." Tony sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. C'mon, Kingy. Thor can't grow to be an old maid at Loke's bedside. You want him to get married and make babies, dontcha?" Tony snarked.

"YOU WILL NO LONGER SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" Odin raged, pointing Gungnir towards Tony's chest.

Tony's eyebrow rose, seeing the similarities immediately. It wasn't the first god to point something sharp and likely magical at his chest. There was no arc reactor to protect him this time, however. "Well, I guess I know where Loki gets it. He might not be your blood but you _certainly_ made an impression," Tony deadpanned.

Father," Thor incurred with a tone that was quiet, "I-Loki will speak to you." He glanced over to Tony, "Anthony, allow my father access to the infirmary."

Tony didn't even look at Thor, his gaze staring dead ahead at Odin down the length of Gungnir. "_Fine_. JARVIS, allow King Shit here access to Loki's room and the elevator to that floor, and that's it. Once he's done, escort him to the roof so he can leave his lovely patchwork up there so I don't have to see it." He knocked the staff away from his chest and strode out of the room.

Steven, I think with your calm demeanor, I think you should come along," Thor said, "If you allow it, All-Father."

The king of Asgard gave no reply, but walked silently (for the first time) to the elevators.

Steve was livid. It was written across his expression and in every line of his body. He gave Thor a nod, and seemed to be determined to do it _regardless_ of what Odin said.

When they reached the floor, Thor found Doctor Wirtham was speaking to Bruce Banner in the lounge, the door swung open. "Friend Banner, Doctor Wirtham. My father is her to speak with Loki. I ask that you do not interfere unless it is an emergency." He glanced over to his father and Steve, "Please step in, All-Father."

Steve was stoic and a shadow behind Thor. He paused before entering the room to speak briefly to Banner about running if it looked to get too heated. They could not afford a Code Green on the medical floor. He moved into the room and folded his arms over his chest by the door.

Loki, are thou awake? Fa-The All Father is here." Thor called, gently putting his hand behind Loki's ear. Loki stiffened as his wakefulness became more apparent.

"Loki Laufeyson," Odin began. "Thor has saved your life, despite my sentence. He has defied me on your behalf, what do you have to say for that?"

Loki's emerald eyes fluttered open. A small laugh turned into a cough. "I know not what he sees in me."

Steve's lip twitched. Leave it to Loki to joke at a time like this.

Odin, on the hand, clanked his staff on the tiled floor and was clearly not amused, "You will answer my question!"

There was a pause before Loki spoke, "It was mercy, a trait perhaps that is not passed along the monarchy."

"Your fate was to die!" Odin roared, "If it was not for my 'mercy' you would have died, an outcast on a barren rock. Do not try my patience, boy."

Steven shook his head behind the Asgardians. Thor had told him of his and Loki's history, and was disgusted by Odin's motives for saving Loki's life when he was an infant.

"All-Father," Thor cut in while putting a hand out, "Loki saved my life whilest fighting Kurse and Malekith. 'Tis his sacrifice, or rather his supposed sacrifice that made me save his in turn." He face changed into a clouded expression, "After all, neither of us are blameless for what he has become. Father, Loki through his madness understands what must be done as a king."

"I believe I'm still present," Loki muttered through shallow breaths. "If you must know All-Father, Thor wished to share in the revenge of our mother. 'Tis why he created such an elaborate plan for our escape off Asgard."

"Heimdall has told all, Thor." Odin cut in, ignoring the former second prince. "He and The Warriors Three shall be punished for their dis obedience to their king. You shall as well, Thor. You'look come back with me to Asgard and shall be confined to the palace walls."

Steve read Loki's expression, which was emerald eyes widened to their full extent, mouth slacking slightly, and breathing more labored at these words.

Thor crossed his arms, "I shall not father. My place is here, to look after Loki, and to help the mortals protect Midgard. The Nine Realms safe, save for this planet. I will not abandon Loki nor the mortals-"

The loud shrill beeping of the machines made Thor whirl around. Loki lay pale and gasping for breath. In an instant, Bruce and the two visiting doctors rushed by them.

"Out!" Banner commanded. The three of them hustled back into the hallway, while Odin paused for a moment to glance at Loki's form before the door wax slammed in front of him.

There was silence between the two Asgardians, then Thor spoke. "Father, please try to understand, Loki is very weak just now, and I believe he does want to at least make amends. I will accept whatever punishment you find fit, but jut not in this moment. Allow me time with him, and I feel that his future on Asgard can be-"

He shall not return to Asgard lest it be back in his cell." Odin spouted.

Thor's face darkened. "Then I shall never again step foot on Asgard unless Loki is with me on equal footing. I've lost him twice, there shall not be a third time. I have learned much from him through our trials, and it has made me a better king, and a better person. "

_That was a diplomatic answer_, Steve thought.

Odin took in his son's declaration without any outward signs of emotions "Very well, I shall give you one year's passing by Midgard's rotation. If he does not show signs of improvement or falters, then you will return to Asgard, never to return to Midgard, and Loki will spend the remainder of his days in the dungeons."

Thor bowed his head, "I understand. Thank you, All-Father."

With that, JARVIS led the Asgardian King back to the roof.

"I'd better go tell Tony about what's happened. " Steve remarked awkwardly, excusing himself.

The Thunderer was left alone to ponder if even such a goal was even possible, given how long the lies and cruelty had taken shape over hundreds of years.

Finally, Thor was shaken from his miserable thoughts by the door opening, and Doctor Wirtham stepping out, followed by Doctor LeI close behind. There faces were unreadable, clearly a moment of worry passed through Thor's face, before the male doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine, Thor, well, not fine, but stabilized. We've sedated Loki and normalized his vitals. There was a small hint of pneumonia when we were examining him, so I am putting him on Isolation, that means no visitors. We're running tests to see the extent of the illness, but I did warn you that waking him so soon would have consequences." The African-American physician explained. He looked at his notes, "We had thought of putting him back on a ventilatior like the one you saw the first day out of surgery, but thought it would better for him to be awake so he can cough out the mess in his lungs."

The Doctor looked up to see the Thor biting his lip, while his eyes were downcast. "Don't worry Thor, we'look take good care of him."

The voicenter of JARVIS interupted, "_Mr. Odinson, Mr. Stark would like to inform you that Agents Romanoff and Barton have returned to the tower." _

"Norns, if it is not one crisis then it is another." The Thunderer muttered under his breath.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I am so sorry that it took this long to get the chapter up. To be honest, I had no idea (and still have no idea) where this is really going. Thank you for the reviews and follows, though. Yeah, we're in deep trouble now that Clint and Natasha being home. With that being said, onward!_

* * *

Thor attempted to remain calm and upbeat as he met Clint and Natasha in the living room.

The two assassins looked genuinely surprised to see him as he rushed to embrace them, lifting them a few inches off the ground.

"My friends! Welcome home! Tis good to see you again." Thor boomed, putting them back down.

Clint tried to smile and ran his hand through his hair with some awkwardness, "Nice to see you too, buddy. Though I thought you'd still be on Asgard."

"Father has decreed that I may stay on Midgard for a year and assist you. I know not what he plans after this time." Thor said flatly, trying to inflict a tone that would not give away his secret.

Natasha, noting his slightly stiffened pose, crossed her arms. "What's this about Thor? It looks like you haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"It is nothing my friends, I would never lie to you on that. I speak the truth." Thor returned calmly.

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances, but it was Widow who raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged casually. "Alright, you'll tell us when you're ready, big guy. Right now I am need of a bed, I'm exhausted!"

"Me too," The archer remarked, stretching and yawning. He punched Thor's arm playfully, "Goodnight, Lighting Man."

When Thor heard the elevator slide shut, he exhaled slowly, knowing that they would soon discover that Loki was residing in Stark Tower. Thor plunked down on one of Tony's expensive leather chairs. He was totally lost in thought, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slightly startled, Thor turned slightly to see the inventor himself.

"Anthony, I did not hear you arrive.' Thor said wearily looking up at his teammate.

'Considering how far away you seemed to be, that's not a big surprise." Tony retorted with a trademark grin, sitting in one of the armchairs. "How's Reinde-er-Loki? Gonna be up playing tricks soon?"

Thor shook his head, "The Doctor said that he has developed pneumonia. It can be quite serious in his condition." Thor explained grimly.

Tony nodded, " I had the same problem when I had my arc reactor removed earlier this year." He tapped his chest where the reactor had been last time they'd met.

"I didn't speak the entire truth of why I was here. I have not told them about...Loki." Thor confessed, with his hand clasped loosely between his knees. "I do not know how to broach the subject without Barton acting rashly against my brother." Thor stuttered. "Perhaps it was foolish to bring him here. I should have gathered that Lady Natasha and Barton would be at your Tower."

The inventor shrugged, "Needs must, my friend. One piece of advice though, I suggest you tell them everything, 'cause if they found out on their own, particularly Clint, there might be fireworks. Or rather, arrows."

"I...will speak to them on the morrow, and will tell them all that has happened." Thor sighed.

"Cap told me that Odin's only given Loki a year to well-reform or whatever. You know that is impossible, right?" Tony remarked cautiously.

"You think Loki will not reform in that time frame to please my father?" The Thunder's eyes swung to him, "I will not have Loki locked in a dungeon cell on Asgard with no regard for his life."

Tony raised his hands defenselessly, "I mean his does have a lot of to answer for, the invasion, the killing of people. He's not totally innocent of what he has done, Thor. Doctor Wirtham and Lei will be returning to their practice once they determine Loki is stable. Bruce suggest that we get Charles Xavier and his friend Hank McCoy to come work with your brother. Charles is a teacher, and Hank is a medical doctor. Both of them are mutants."

"Mu-tants?" Thor rolled the unfamiliar word in his mouth a moment.

"They're humans with an advanced gene that gives them unique physical appearances and super- power traits, like you with Mjolnir. Charles can read minds, and Hank has blue fur, so Loki won't feel so lonely." He laughed, but seeing no amusement in Thor's face, he cleared his throat and continued, "Hank is a doctor-a healer as you would say-of the body, and Charles in the mind."

The Thunderer nodded, "I thank you and Bruce for your assistance in making my brother well again, and to all of you for allowing he and I to stay here."

"No problem, Break Point," The inventor clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder again, "Now that we've have had this pep talk, I'm gonna go raid the fridge. Wanna help me?"

* * *

Over an hour later, He and Thor had polished off several boxes of warmed up leftover Chinese food, while watching something called "Late Night." Tony laughed Thor didn't understand. When it had finished, Tony stood up, "Well, this has had been fun, but I've got to get back to work."

"I think I shall go upstairs and wish Loki goodnight. Umm...good night, Anthony." Thor put in with a polite nod.

When they had gone their separate ways, Thor ascended the steps to the infirmary level. The lights had been lowered, with low lights illuminating the hallway. In the opposite doctor's lounge, he saw Doctor Lei pouring herself some coffee. Turning he observed Doctor Wirtham checking Loki's vitals. From the window, he could see his brother's head lolled to one side, eyes squeezed shut, pale in the dim hospital light above his head. Thor padded to the glass and tapped on it to get the doctor's attention. Looking up, the physician stepped through the doors a moment later to greet him.

"How is my brother, Doctor Wirtham?" Thor asked in greeting.

Doctor Wirtham sighed, pulled off his glasses, and cleaned them with his sleeve, "I will not lie to you, Thor. It's going to be a long haul. He's very sick right now, and he needs a lot of care and hope if he's going to get better."

Thor could only bob his head with agreement. Finally, he found the courage to speak. "May I-say goodnight to him? I know not if he will hear me but-"

The doctor sighed, "He really shouldn't have any visitors. However-" he stepped next to a medical tray that had a small silver bracelet that gleamed in the low light, and handed it to Thor. "Tony sent this up just a little while ago. He figured you'd want to see Loki. If you put it on, it will act as a shield against anything you may bring into his hospital room."

Thor looked at it, "I am not susceptible to human diseases, Doctor." Thor stated, all the while, placing the metal ring around his bulky wrist, feeling a tingle wash over his arm and all over his skin.

"I know that. But you can carry around germs and such from anywhere in the Tower or outside." Doctor Wirtham remarked. "Now that you've got that on, you can go and see your brother. I'll let you both have privacy, and will be back in five minutes." He looked Thor up and down, "And you need to get some sleep. Not sleeping won't help Loki any."

"I understand. Thank you, Doctor." Thor spluttered.

He entered Loki's sickroom with some trepidation, and found himself standing next to the bed. Loki's breathing was shallow, punctuated by wet coughs and his face pinched in pain which Thor could not see. A thick blue blanket had been tucked to his mid-drift, while thick ice packs were set on his forehead and behind his neck. Thor gently lifted his brother's hand, seeing a small brown bandage that glowed red on his right index finger. He sat without speaking for a while, only willing his goodwill to his ailing adopted sibling.

"Goodnight, brother. " Thor said finally unable to find any other words, and running his hand through his golden locks, "Be well soon." He kissed his brother's overly warm forehead.

* * *

In his room, Barton was tossing and turning in his bed. His instincts were telling him that Thor was hiding something. The demi-god's posture, his carefully chosen words, his lack of eye contact unless necessary all spoke of lies that were being told by him. So what was he hiding?

The archer threw aside his covers and padded softly down the halls, getting into the elevator that would take him to the basement level where the main hub of JARVIS stood. When he stepped out amid the dim glow of the massive ports and cords that were inlaid among a towering machine. To it's side was a huge computer monitor. Striding to it, Barton powered up the computer. Hacking was one of the tools of his trade and it gave him the advantage of being ahead of one's opponent.

The computer showed several videos of security footage from the past 72 hours. In them were footage of not only Thor's arrival, but the obvious fact that Loki was with him. He could tell that the former invader of Earth was laying limp and wounded in his brother's arms, while Thor tried to explain to Stark, Banner, and Rogers. Later, there was the arrival of another man and a woman, who Barton could tell were doctors by their white coats. It was obvious that the billionaire had brought them to care for Loki. Clint's blood seeved under his skin. How could they, who defended the Earth from this monster, suddenly decided to take his side, even after Thor's pleading?

His investigation over, Barton soon erased any evidence he had been down here, and of his hacking, before storming back upstairs to speak to Natasha.

To Be Continued...


	9. Author's Not & Preview

A/N: Hi eveyone. I haven't forgotten this story. I am trying to get my old laptop to work. Since it's more difficult to use the tablet to write, I keep making mistakes with it. The next chapter will be a doozy!

Here's a tiny snippet:

_Tony was blinking away fatigue as he looked up at the huge computer screen, sipping coffee to remain awake. It was 2:30 in the morning, but he had to finish a schematic for a new Iron Man suit. JARVIS' smooth voice interrupted the quiet, and Tony jolted back to concoiusness._

_"Sir, Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton are attempting to enter the infirmary level. Barton has claimed that Ms. Romanov is ill."_

_"I doubt that." Tony muttered, the tiredness seeming to disappear from his entire being. "Where is Thor?"_

_"He is sleeping in his quarters, sir." Jarvis answered._

_"Wake him up. Just...don't tell him that his brother is in danger. Wake up Steve amd Bruce too. This isn't going to end well."_

_Slipping his remote Iron Man activation bracelet, Tony rushed to the elevator. While the cable car ascended the levels of his towers, the billionare could not help but wonder how the two assassins could have found out that Loki was here. Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. could have been momitoring Stark Tower, though he had taken precautions for that. And he had been careful to diguise the two doctors arrival. Doctor Wirtham came diguised as a business partner and guest, and Doctor Lei as an artist that Tonysent for a self portrait of himself, her medical supplies under the tools of her assumed trade_.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to think out Clint and Natasha's reactions to Loki being there, plus I toold you typing on a tablet is time consumi g, lol. Thanks for the subscribes and the reviews._

_thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Yes I have read that story, it's really good. I'm going to have to think about how I can they can interact and work on therapry. I love the idea of Doctor Strange, hmmmm..._

Tony was blinking away fatigue as he looked up at the huge computer screen, sipping coffee to remain awake. It was 2:30 in the morning, but he had to finish a schematic for a new Iron Man suit. JARVIS' smooth voice interrupted the quiet, and Tony jolted back to consciousness.

"Sir, Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton are attempting to enter the infirmary level. Barton has claimed that Ms. Romanov is ill."

"I doubt that." Tony muttered, the tiredness seeming to disappear from his entire being. "Where is Thor?"

"He is sleeping in his quarters, sir." Jarvis answered.

"Wake him up. Just...don't tell him that his brother is in danger. Wake up Steve and Bruce too. This isn't going to end well."

Slipping his remote Iron Man activation bracelet, Tony rushed to the elevator. While the cable car ascended the levels of his tower, the billionaire could not help but wonder how the two assassins could have found out that Loki was here. Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. could have been monitoring Stark Tower, though he had taken precautions for that. And he had been careful to disguise the two doctors arrival. Doctor Wirtham came disguised as a business partner and guest, and Doctor Lei as an artist that Tony sent for a self portrait of himself, her medical supplies under the tools of her assumed trade. Then there was another question, for which the answer was obvious; why would they fake an illness or whatever to gain access to the infirmary. The answer was to either capture or kill Loki. Thor was not going to be happy about the intrusion, no matter what the outcome.

Finally, the elevator doors swished open, and both SHIELD agents turned to see the inventor. They were not at all perturbed by his presence; in fact, each greeted him with a nod.

"Well this is a bit rude, lying to Jarv so that you can get up to this level." Tony said. "I take it you're not going to tell me how you knew Loki was here?" He nodded to the clear window and the room beyond where the younger Asgardian was residing a few feet away.

"Classified." Clint replied flatly and pursed his lips.

"What's going on here?" A voice behind the two assassins spoke up. They turned to see Bruce, slightly disheveled and sleep deprived behind them. He didn't look at the two of them, but spoke rather, to Tony.

"I thought you locked this level?" He asked abruptly.

"I thought I did too." Tony sniffed. "I guess you won't tell me how you both got past my security either?"

"Again, classified." Natasha answered now.

The elevator opened again, and both Thor and Steve poured out of it with haste. "Son of Stark..." Thor began, but eyeing both Clint and Natasha. In a few striding steps, Thor strode forward, picked up Clint by the collar and shoved him against a wall. There were shouts, and calls for the Thunderer to put him down, but Thor glared at Clint, their faces only inches away from one another.

"Did you come up here to harm my brother?!" Thor shouted. When Clint did not answer, the Thunderer shoved him harder against the wall. "You would do best to not cross me!" Thor snapped. He turned to Natasha now, still holding the archer several inches off the ground, "And you..."

The female assassin usually was not one to be rattled by anything. But when Thor rounded on her, eyes blazing with anger and determination, she started slightly, "would best to do likewise, Lady Natasha."

"Thor...I really think you should explain..." Bruce cut in, putting a hand to his shoulder.

Eventually, after a few tense moments, the Thunderer relented, setting Clint back onto the ground.

"I think this calls for a late night drink...for you all." Tony muttered, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

There was a piercing shrill sound that echoed throughout the glass walls of Loki's infirmary room, which startled all of them. Bruce, upon hearing it, ran past them and went into his patient's room, and soon the other two doctors appeared to help him. From the window, the Avengers could see Loki arching as he struggled for breath.

Within moments of any of the doctors rushing into the hospital room, Bruce rushed out, and spoke in a hurried tone, "Thor, your brother isn't breathing well. We need to sedate him and put a tube down his throat to allow his lungs time to heal. I'll tell you fully in his room, but he refuses for us to get near him without you present. We need you to come in and see if we can't get him calmed down." Bruce fished another sanizitation bracelet.

Before rushing to Loki's side, Thor turned back to the two assassins, "We will continue this conversation later." He announced with a cold tone.

When Thor followed the doctor into Loki's room, Tony turned to Clint and Natasha. "Looks like you'll not have to worry about killing Loki after all." He snapped and headed to the elevator.

The morning dawned hours later, and a tired Thor slumped downstairs into the common room, shoulders sagging, head sunk to his chest. The conversation that had to take place between the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would not be pleasant, especially as Clint would not be as benevolent as the other Avengers, for he had been controlled by his brother.

He was surprised when he found only Steve wishing him good morning, emptying him of his silent thoughts.

Good 'morrow, friend Steven. " He answered tiredly, looking around. "Where are..." He couldn't bring himself to say Clint and Natashas' names. "...the others?"

"Tony went to bed around five am. Clint and Natasha..."

There were two sets of footfalls. "We're here." The female agent spoke first. She leaned herself on one of the kitchen counters, arms crossed over her. Next to over her, Clint tensed but a grimace on his face.

"We're not cruel to our team-mates. It was..." she paused and drew a breath, while taking a barstool chair, "It was stupid of us to...well we jumped to conclusions. But we...neither of us understood why Loki was here, after what he had done."

"Loki had been imprisoned for two of your Midgardian years." Thor explained, and finally retold the story of what had happened during the Convergence. " I will not make excuses for his conduct on your planet, but he has act honorably, and his life is pending on his behavior in the future." In a sadder tone, he continued, "Any misconduct and my father will spirit him back to Asgard to face the executioner's axe."

At the conclusion of this tale, the archer's eyebrows rose with disbelief, "That bas-he saved your life? He still tricked you by pretending to be dead. "

This caused Thor to cross his arms, "He did nothing of the sort. I-I know not how he survived, but he returned to Asgard to confront my father. "

"You are blinded by the love you have for your brother, Thor." Natasha spoke now, "You're allowing your sentiment towards him cloud your judgement."

"When I comissioned my brother to help vanquish Malekith, I told him that I held no hope thart my brother still dwelled within him. If he betrayed me, I would have killed him. As he was the key to my victory, and he saved Jane's life, I found that small tinge of the old Loki. Can you say that you have joined SHIELD for very much the same purpose?"

At this, the red-headed woman ducked her head in a nod. "I did...unspeakble things, killed people by order. By Clint choosing not to end me, and joing SHIELD, I hoped to get myself going straight again, and exchange bad deeds for lesser ones."

"Friend Banner has arranged for a doctor of the mind to assist in his healing. Should Loki falter, then he shall find himself in a dungeon cell on Asgard for the rest of his days. I will do everything in my power to see that won't happen." Thor boomed.

"Fine, " Clint finally spoke up, "we'll be keeping a constant eye on him. If he steps one toe out of line, we'll be the ones that will-"

"You will do nothing to him, or you'll answer to me. Bruce, Steven, and Anthony are secure that Loki can be controlled at the least. Now excuse me, I wish to break my fast, and go to bed. It has been a long night." Thor remarked with authority.

**Tbc...**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 11

Thor sat beside his brother's bedside as daylight shimmered on the windows of buildings in the afternoon light. It had been five days since his confrontation between himself and the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and there had been a tense peace between them. The Thunderer had lived in perpetual fatigue and worry the entire time with worry for his adopted sibling. He wished their mother had been there to comfort them, to tend to his brother with cool cloths and gentle words of comfort as she had when they were children. It was then that the loss of his mother had swept through him. He had not cried after her death or during her funeral. As the crown prince, he could not outwardly show his grief, as it might be taken as perhaps a weakness.

But Loki, more sensitive of the two, had mourned the loss more openly. Thor had noticed when he had gone down to the dungeons, found Loki only in tunic and breeches, amid the broken furniture, no doubt the result of his anger and grief. The red rimmed eyes and even paler face of the Trickster had illustrated the deep loss he had felt at Frigga's death. Truly, it had been cruel to not tell him of her passing and funeral after the fact. Thor could never forgive himself, nor his father for such a cruelty, and knew in his heart that perhaps Loki would not either.

A weak smile had appeared on Doctor Wirtham's face earlier in the morning when he had told Thor that Loki's fever had abated and pulled the ventilation. The doctors had began to wean their patient off sedation, and Thor now waited for him to wake. As afternoon's long hours lingered on, Thor grew more tired, and found himself nodding off.

It was during one of these naps that Thor missed his brother stirring.

* * *

Loki could smell the odd stench that was unknown to him from his nostrils. His eyes finally ventured to open, took in the countless machines and followed their route down to his own body. Loki coughed, feeling a tube lodged in his nose that wound its way uncomfortably down his throat, his head swimming as he tried to focus. Loki could only briefly recall when Thor had explained his heart had been damaged and some recollection of speaking with his father, or rather, Odin. How long had he been sleeping?

He turned his head slightly and could see Thor's brawny figure in the chair next to the bed, chin resting on his chest. Loki noted the circles under his eyes and felt incredulous that about he would should care about his wayward brother when he had no cause to for over two years. But in was even more incredible that Thor had worried himself into exhaustion for his sake.

The door slid open and a dark skinned man, clad in a healer's white coat, entered the room. Loki vaguely recalled the mortal healer attending him. He strode to his patient with a pleased smile, and picking up his wrist, took his pulse.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Laufeyson. It's good to see you awake. You've had a rough few days." Doctor Wirtham spoke quietly, so that he didn't wake the occupant of the chair.

Loki's eyebrows knitted, but he coughed wetly and harshly with the lingering effect of pneumonia his, eyes watering. "What...do...you...mean?" He rasped in with only short words.

"You've been very sick with pneumonia for almost a week," The doctor explained. He pulled a oblong device no bigger than his hand and hovered it above his patient's forehead, "100.3. Still have a mild temperature, but it's down from yesterday. Thor told us your body runs colder, so when your temp spiked to 103, we grew quite concerned. "

Loki just wheezed again, grimacing at the tube snaking down his throat. He tried to move his arms to remove it, but found they were tethered by soft restraints.

"You shouldn't move so much, save your energy." The doctor firmly gripped his shoulders. "I will check your vitals and fluids, then you can rest." He pointed to the cannula in his patient's nose, "We'll take that out presently, if you can keep down some liquids, all right? Let's try some water." Pouring some, he held the glass to his patient's lips. Loki drank gratefully, though that exact sentiment did not pass his lips.

Doctor Wirtham called out as Loki finished some sips of water, "JARVIS?"

_Yes Doctor Wirtham? _The smooth robotic tone answered, making Loki jump a little.

"Please tell Doctor Banner that Mr. Laufeyson is awake."

_Right away, sir. Shall I inform Sir and Captain Rogers?_

"Might as well." The doctor said. When he had finished checking the scars, medical tubes, drainage and I.V.'s he smiled patiently as Loki stifled a yawn, then hacked again. "That's Tony's-Mr. Stark's A.I. He runs a lot around here, apparently. Let's get that tube out of your nose, it'll help you rest better without it."

He explained the procedure, then when finished, glanced at his patient with a little trepidation. "Sure you don't want to wake your brother?"

The Asgardian attempted to snort, which made him grimace with pain. "I am over 1000 years old, I don't need for my-fo Thor to hold my hand."

Doctor Wirtham nodded dimly, but then proceeded with the extraction. At the end of it, Loki hitched coughing filled the room, an fresh agony came to his ribs and lungs. In time it finally died out. After a further few sips of water, Loki sagged limply in his pillow.

"I'm sorry that so unpleasant." Doctor Wirtham consoled. He looked over to Thor, "I'm surprised that Thor didn't wake up this whole time."

"He sleeps deeply when exhausted or drunk, and nothing can wake him until he himself wishes to do so." Loki grumbled, with a spiteful smile, but something recalled him to a memory from so many years ago. He had gotten drunk and had overslept and while doing so, he had gotten the chance to charm a fair maiden that had rejected the crown prince. He smiled at the memory.

"I'll let you rest now, Loki. There's a call button on the side of the bed should you need anything," he pointed to a small silver square with a large white button in the center. "Or just call JARVIS. I'll check in on you later. "

When the doctor disappeared into the corridor, Loki sighed and settled back and glanced over to his sleeping brother. Brother. It was the death of their mother that had brought them back together. In grief, the two estranged siblings had found common ground again. Even though each had their motivations for the events which followed, Loki felt that Thor could at last see him, even if he did not wish to acknowledge it. Now that he was a mere mortal now on this forsaken little planet, what did his brother, and that of his Midgardian shield warriors have in store for him? Loki's eyes slid shut as he pondered it, only then realizing that Thor's left hand had been encompassing his right.

"Loki," Thor muttered under his breath, stirring slightly before falling back into sleep, squeezing his brother's hand.

The Trickster felt warmth bubble within him with long absent tenderness. Clutching his brother's hand, Loki too, soon succumbed to slumber.

**TBC...**

_A/N: yeah short chapter and not much happened, but I wanted to write a slightly filler chapter to get back into the swing of writing again now that I have my laptop back. Thank you to snowecat and thephoenixandthedragon4ever for the reviews. And thank you to everyone who have watched and faved this story, I appreciate it._


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: I am so sorry that this is late being posted! It's kinda been hard to think about what to do with the characters. This chapter may be boring, but please hang in there, because the next few chapters might be more interesting. Thank you for the reviews and follows!  
_

* * *

_Chapter 11:_

"Brother, you must eat something." Thor sighed, holding up a spoon to his brother's face. It had only been two days since Loki had awoken and had been able to remain awake more than ten minutes, even longer as the last few days passed. He was deemed strong enough to be settled in a lounger, still attached to various tubes and I.V.'s, a blanket covering him to the waist.

A look of disdain crossed the face of the Trickster as he balked at being a fed. "I am not hungry, Thor. I believe I've expressed that sentiment several times. As usual, you didn't listen."'

Thor pursed his lips, annoyed, but not speaking those words. "You will not recover if you do not eat, brother."

"Don't harp Thor, you are not Mother. I do not wish your pity." Loki sneered. Instantly, his face went from anger to shame at the jibe, his emerald eyes widening while his heart pounded slightly.

Thor stood nonetheless, anger flushing his face, "That is unworthy of you, Loki. If you don't wish to eat, then I shall go downstairs to do so myself. Perhaps your mood will change when I return?" He pushed away the chair and stomped away.

As the Thunderer exited, Loki let his head fall to his chest. The memory of their mother's death was still fresh in their minds, and it had been cruel to dishonor her by speaking to Thor about her in that manner. His eyes caught on the I.V. on his wrist and frowned. Thor had risked his own crown for his sake, something that he could not for the life of him, understand. Loki saved his brother and the woman that he loved out of partly for love, and partly for instinct. He saved them partly for love because, as he would never would want Thor to die in such a miserable defeat. It was the only time, since before his brother's banishment, that Thor had seen him as one who could be trusted to have his back. It was instinctive because, had he returned to Asgard with Thor dead, no doubt the fall of the Thunder god would be on his head. He did not want pity from any of the mortals, either. And again, he didn't know why the mortals had not killed him when they had arrived at Stark's city home.

A cough pierced through his thoughts, a wet cough that would probably remain for some time yet, his head swimming again.

The door slid open and Doctor Banner entered, holding a glass with what Loki learned was a straw. "Good afternoon, Loki. How are you feeling?" He went about checking the vitals and various tubes on his patient, while placing the glass on the rolling tray. When the Trickster only nodded in response, he looked over to the untouched soup and continued. "Not hungry? It's okay, you're not gonna have an appetite right away."

Loki snorted, "I wish someone would convey that to Thor."

Banner passed the glass to Loki, who eyed him questioningly. "It's orange juice...eh...it's good for you." He added, hoping that the glass would not be thrown should it displease the god.

Loki nodded in thanks, and then sipped at the liquid that was slightly tangy sweet flavor that he was unaccustomed to on Asgard. He wrinkled his nose at the taste and shot a disgusted look to the doctor.

"It's chock full of vitamins that'll help you get well. Better this than a handful of pills or whatever they have on Asgard, right?"

Loki eyed the glass, considering, then gingerly drank out of the cup, while taking big gulps.

"Slowly," the doctor cautioned with a smile, "you don't want to drink that too fast or you'll get a stomachache, trust me."

When he had finished the drink, Bruce took it and placed it back on a roll-away tray, before he spoke again. He placed the earpieces of the stethoscope into his ears and places the bell onto Loki's chest and listened to both his new mechanical pacemaker, followed by the lungs.

"Thor told me that he went downstairs to eat. I guess you two were not speaking to one another? He seemed pretty ticked when I ran into him."

Loki almost snapped that it was not any of the doctor's business what had been spoken between them, but thought better of it. Instead, he decided to change the subject.

"I know not why you are taking your anger out upon me. In fact, I wonder why any of you have proffered your space and your urge to see me well by taking care of my health."

Bruce only shrugged and took a seat in the abandoned chair. "You are Thor's brother, it's not like we can say 'no' to him. To do so would be abandoning a vital part of our team, and our friend. I wouldn't go downstairs at the moment, Clint and Natasha are back at the Tower. They-" his lips twitched, "They are still angry about what happened during the Chitauri attack."

"So, in not so few words, the others of this tower have chosen to heal me in order for your so called team of super heroes to remain intact by not angering Thor? I am sure he will appreciate that." Loki snarled.

"And because he doesn't want to see you die. You are his brother-"

"I am NOT his brother!" he muttered, but it only sounded half-hearted.

"You are, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to save his life, or Jane's. And he wouldn't have bothered with yours." Bruce replied pointedly.

"That is because-" The Trickster began, but soon silenced his own tongue, looking away. "Thor has always been fool-hearty. He decided to trust me after all. When he went to the Dark World to confront Malekith, I knew it would not end well, especially using that mortal as bait." (Bruce's eyebrows rose at this) "On Asgard, honor is everything. Thor saved me from a black hole bomb, and I, in turn, saved him from Kursed. Unfortunately, the plan to destroy the Aether went array and Malekith managed to absorb its power-"

Bruce held up a hand to stop him, "Yes, Thor told us of all of that."

"Thor-he allowed me to come along to avenger his-our mother." Loki explained, then his head dropped. "Kursed killed her by Malekith's orders. And-" Loki shook his head, "I mentioned her in an unkind manner, and also insulted his masculinity." a wry smile appeared, even as he yawned.

"He'll get over it. Might want to apologize to him." Bruce affirmed with a sigh, before standing again, "We'll be taking out the chest tube the day after tomorrow. Have you been doing your breathing exercises?" A nod from Loki caused him to continue. "We need to keep ahead of the pain, or you risk relapse, so let us know if your hurting."

There was a nod, but his strength for staying awake had begun to ebb. Loki settled back onto the overstuffed pillow. He did not hear the quiet tone of Thor, who had returned. But Loki felt his presence in the visitor chair, and pull up his blankets.

Green eyes opened into slits and Loki turned his head slightly. The words, "S'rry Thor," came out as a slurred whisper.

" 'Tis alright, Loki." Thor replied gently, "Rest now."

* * *

Another two days pass, and Loki felt himself grow stronger little by little. His energy began to seep in, and both hunger and longer bouts of wakefulness followed.

The morning of Loki's chest tube extraction was rainy and gloomy. He lifted his head from the pillow, feeling refreshed but not happy with the upcoming event. He had been told that he'd be given a sedative to alleviate the pain during the removal, but it was no comfort to him.

At precisely 10am, Doctors Wirtham, Lei, and Banner arrived, along with Thor. All of them wore masks and surgical gloves. For a moment, Loki scooted away as far as he could in the bed, the memory of the Chitauri crowding around him as he awoke on their little planetoid rushed back to his mind. Thor laid a large comforting hand on his shoulder. "Be at ease, Loki. We do not wish to harm you."

"Loki, we're gonna get some pictures of your chest before we start, just to confirm that your lungs are re-inflated enough for the removal of the tube." Doctor Wirtham explained, then called up to Stark's A.I. to go ahead with the x-ray as they exited the room. Within moments, the four visitors were back within his hospital room, while JARVIS showed a hologram x-ray of their patient's lungs. When they were in agreement of his condition, the doctors crowded around his bed.

"Alright, Loki." Doctor Lei began, trying to give him a re-assuring smile under her mask, "We're sure your lungs are functioning at their best capacity. We'll get started." She withdrew a needle from the rolling cart that they had brought in, sanitized the port, and injected the clear liquid. "The removal itself will only take seconds, and there will only be a small amount of pain once it's out, and allow you to move around more freely. But we need you to help us, okay?"

The trickster still feeling anxious, looked to his brother, who nodded as if to say, _It is fine. I shall be here. _Hesitating for only a moment, Loki gave a curt sign to continue. His bed was raised slightly, and Thor was instructed to lift him very gently, so that a medical underpad could be placed under him, and the bed raised slightly so that he was at a 30 degree angle, something the doctors referred to as semi-Fowlers. _What did poultry have to do with medicine? _Loki thought, his head beginning to feel as though cotton were being stuffed between the space of his ears. Doctor Lei carefully instructed for him to breath deeply and bear down, having him repeat it several times before feeling confident that he was able to do it adequately. The dressing around the tube was removed.

"Kelly clamps," Wirtham called, and they were slapped into his hand by Banner. Clamping the two ends of the tube off, he acknowledged them to proceed.

"Alright Loki," Banner said, "Just like you and Doctor Lei practiced. In-and bear down!"

There was a jolt of pain, as the tube was loosened from its mooring in his body, and tears rushed to Loki's eyes. This felt like when The Other had finished torturing him. The sudden thought made him loose focus. He was suddenly in front of that man, that monster. The creatures around him were laughing at his pain.

As quickly as the vision appeared, the large gentle hand of Thor cradled his chin and brought him back to the present. "Loki, look at me! You are fine, you are doing well! Relax."

The horrible creatures of his memory disappeared, replaced by three mortals and a Asgardian brother who were looking concerned at his distress. Doctor Banner was placing a clean bandage on the now unoccupied spot where the tube had been just moments before.

"Loki, are you with us?" Banner inquired with a tone that could almost pass as worry.

"Y-yes." He replied, shakily, though his stomach churned within him.

"Vitals are: BP 136 over 85, respiration 26, heart rate is 110." Lei called out their patients vital statics.

"Good. We'll get one more x-ray to be sure your lung is still expanded." Wirtham explained.

When that was done, the underpad was removed, Loki was made more comfortable. Then he was told that sleep would be best for him after this trauma.

Loki could feel the medication pulling him away from consciousness, though he spoke slowly and deliberately to Thor, who had remained behind to give comfort to him. "Thor?" He rasped.

"Hmmm?"

"I miss mother." His eyes met blue ones that were now sad and hollow.

"As do I, Loki." Thor remarked softly.

"I wronged her." Loki continued, "I felt anger for her saying Odin was my father. I told her that she wasn't my mother."

The expression of the Thunderer was struck and hurt.

"I was so foolish, it was that last thing I said to her." Loki finished with a sob, putting his hands to his head and drawing his knees to the chest. In anguish, he continued. "I-I told them where to go. T-the day of the prison escape. I didn't know they'd-" He began to sob harder.

"Shh...you must not exert yourself in this manner." Thor allowed his younger brother to lay his head on his broad shoulder. "Mother-she died protecting someone else, as was her nature. Let us not talk of this any further. I do not blame you for what happened."

"You should!" Loki shouted abruptly, "I-I told them which set of stairs to take. I though they would only go as far as the throne room..."

"Be at ease, brother. Malekith is dead, and we have avenged her death. Let's speak of happier times. Do you remember, when we but adolescents and traveled to the Sacred Forest alone, and we returned with our hair braided as maidens with flowers weaved between them?"

As Thor retold the story of a time long ago, Loki slipped away into the warm embrace of both his brother and of slumber.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated this, but I've been have computer troubles lately. This is short chapter, but I wanted to post it before midnight. ha ha._

* * *

**Chapter 12**:

"You're doing well, Loki." Thor affirmed, with a watchful eye towards his brother. The Trickster was walking, albeit slowly, down the hallway with the I.V. pole in tow. He wore a baggy pair of sweats and a t-shirt borrowed from Bruce.

"When am I allowed out of my accursed infirmary chambers?" Loki complained for the umpteenth time in several days. The majority of the tubes and wires had been pulled, leaving only the I.V. in the former demi-god's arm.

"We'll begin physical therapy as soon as possible, and that will require you to be out of bed." Bruce said next to Thor, who was keeping throwing a glance at the medical device that was still taking his patient's vitals. "As to your other question," He rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly, "I could speak with Tony about getting you a room upstairs."

_Excuse me Doctor Banner, I will speak to Mr. Stark about the subject if you so wish._ The voice of JARVIS spoke up suddenly, and all three men started.

"Umm...no, I think we should broach the idea to Tony...gently. Thank you anyway, JARVIS." His eyes swung apologetically more to Thor than to Loki. At the blond god's confused glance, Bruce elaborated, though with some dismay, "Didn't Tony tell you?" He nodded to the darker haired god, "Loki threw Tony out of the Tower during the invasion. It was the suit that saved him."

At this Loki snorted devilishly and then with the angry demanding glance from Thor, only shrugged. "I knew that Stark would have a backup of sorts. He would not be so stupid to not be prepared for such an occasion."

"Do us a favor and don't do that again. The Other Guy will not take it very well." Bruce said half-jokingly. He noted his patient staggered slightly, then leaned bonelessly against a wall to catch his breath. They'd weened Loki off the nightly sedatives, allowing him to sleep on his own power. "I think we need to get you back to your room, you don't look like you've been resting-"

The sharp glare filled with fire from Loki stopped him mid-sentence, "I am not weak!" He rasped, then with less vitriol, "I don't sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented. "

"You're afraid of your dreams?" Thor asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes." He said quietly after a long pause.

"We could put you back onto the medication. You need your sleep if you're to recover." Bruce responded carefully.

"No!" Loki spat, "I don't want that foul liquid coursing through my veins."

"Brother, you must get some rest. Friend Banner is right, you look exhausted."

Loki replied bitterly, "It's not as though you gave any care towards me when Mother died." At this, the Thunderer paled slightly.

Bruce even stopped in his tracks, "Wha-what does he mean by that, Thor?"

Loki laughed, but it was one filled with acidity. "You've only heard his side of the story, you don't know the truth."

"Brother I-"

"The kind Asgardians; none of them informed me of Queen Frigga's death until after her funeral, in the dungeons." The fire returned to the former god's eyes.

Thor's head sunk to his chest, and Bruce didn't have to ask if what Loki was saying was true. Finally, Thor had enough courage to speak, "Father decreed that Loki was no longer a Prince, nor a citizen of Asgard, only a prisoner. Therefore, it was not for him to know. I didn't...I did not agree with it, but Odin's word is final. He- he was not my brother any longer from the betrayal he had incurred upon the house of Odin, on our kingdom and that of Midgard. My mother, Queen Frigga, was the one that convinced Odin to spare his life."

"But Frigga was his adoptive mother, Thor. Don't you think it's incredibly cruel not to tell him, let alone allow him to come to the funeral of the woman that had raised him?"

Thor's shoulder sank, not looking at either of them, he answered, "Yes, because I knew a strong bond existed between my mother and Loki. I knew it was heartless to not tell my brother of her passing or internment. I was torn, and almost went down to the dungeons myself to speak with him about it."

"And only came down hence to ask for my help, to use me, as so many have." Loki snapped.

"As I told you Loki, I thought you should have a share of revenge for the one who wrought Mother's death."

"And as reward, I would be returned to my cell!" Loki shouted, pushing away from the wall now. He pulled viciously at the tube connected to his hand and when free of it and the monitor on his finger, shot a blazing look. "I am leaving. I shall not be leverage for anyone else, especially to keep the Avengers in Thor's good graces by allowing me to recover here. " Bruce visibly winced, and Thor looked shocked. "Do not try to follow me Thor, or you will sorely regret it." He bowed his head towards the physicist. "Doctor Banner, I thank you for helping save my life, for whatever it was worth. Thank Stark for allowing me to stay here." He paused, "And to the Captain."

Shuffling to the elevators, both Avengers waited until they were closed until the thunderer spoke, "What should we do, Doctor Banner?" Thor's voice intoned emotion.

"We can't do anything until he trust us, Thor." Bruce returned with a shake of his head.

"We cannot allow him to wonder about this vast city, not in his present condition." Thor stammered.

"I know that, Thor, don't worry. With Tony at his meetings in Hong Kong, and Clint, Nat, and Steve all on separate missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. we're on our own, so to speak. We were scheduled to meet with Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy this week now that Doctors Wirtham and Lei returned to their practice."

If I may, Doctor Banner. I believe that there is someone we can contact to aid in the search, JARVIS said smoothly.

"I'm all ears, JARVIS." Bruce returned patiently.

_"I could contact Doctor Xavier and ask for him to help locate Mr. Laufeyson._

"That sounds like a great idea, Jarvis. Please do so."

* * *

Loki ran down the streets, ignoring the astonished looks from passersby. He winced as the pain and burning in his chest as he jostled by them, ducking into an alleyway. Crouching, Loki took shallow breaths and sighed with exhaustion. Clutching his chest, Loki winced and grimaced as rain began to fall. He would need to find better shelter soon. Slicking back his dark locks. He glanced down the street, hoping that Thor would appear, but he only saw strangers.

He was alone, he was always alone.

A painful cough wracked his body as he slumped sideways into the uncomfortable edges of brick. His vision tunneled and soon, the demi-god slumped down into unconsciousness.

* * *

TBC...


	14. Chapter 13

It was still raining when the three S.H.I.E.L.D agents returned to Stark Tower. Clint called out, "JARV, where are Thor and Bruce?"

_Mr. Banner is speaking with Doctor Xavier and McCoy about Mr. Laufeyson. _The A.I. said without any further explanation. _I have informed them that you have returned._

"Thank You, Jarvis." Steve replied, while pressing the button for the elevator.

They were greeted by both Doctor Banner, Thor, and a bald man in an electric wheelchair his back to them when they reached the common area. The man turned around as Bruce spoke. "Hey guys, welcome back." Bruce greeted them. "This is Charles Xavier in charge of his school for...gifted children."

"You mean mutants right?" Clint said, shaking the Professor's hand and chuckled. "Yeah, I've heard of the Institute. What brings you to the Tower?"

"We're..." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, but Xavier spoke up. "Mr. Laufeyson decided that he no longer wanted to be in his brother's presence. Since we were to meet him later this week, I was asked if we could aid in finding Mister-"

"Wait a sec, hold the phone!" Clint interrupted, holding up his hand, "Are you telling me that maniac is wandering around New York City?"

"Watch your tongue, Barton!" Thor seethed, but another raised hand stopped their argument.

"I understand your concern, Mr. Barton. We are thoroughly searching for him." Xavier assured him with a firm look.

"Couldn't you just..." Barton pointed to his head, "Use your psychic abilities to find Loki?"

The mutant's mouth pursed, "I would rather not, invading a unwilling mind would be violating his rights."

"With all due respect Professor Xavier, he has no rights!" Barton protested angrily.

"He is under my protection as well as the protection of the Avengers, so Loki does indeed have the right." Xavier said rather hotly. Controlling his tone of voice, he continued. "We will do everything in our power to locate Thor's brother and help him in any matter we can."

Wielding Mjolnir, Thor remarked, "I will go search for my brother. My eyesight is better than you mortals, so I will be able to see in the rain."

"He might not have gone far, I'll go look around too." Bruce agreed.

The archer noting the contempt from Thor's eyes, and the disappointment in Bruce's, finally threw up his hands. "Fine, I'll help look for him too."

* * *

Loki perched shivering in the crook of a forlorn alleyway. He was perhaps miles away from Stark Tower now, constantly moving to avoid be thrown out of it by a rival vagrant or store owner. Exhaustion weighed heavily on him, and he found himself more asleep than awake most of the time. Hunger began to gnaw at him fiercely, as it had been perhaps two days since his escape from the Avenger's headquarters. He had to find food soon. Head swimming, the Trickster lifted himself heavily from his crouched position. Begging was out of the question, though he was so hungry that anything would be preferable to starving to death. Shivering from his rain soaked clothes and stepped onto the sidewalk.

It was a flash of a red cape that seeped through his feverish haze that garnered Loki's attention. Was Thor looking for him? Loki partially felt he should call out to him, to beg forgiveness, but pride got the better of him. He would not go back to those who would just use him.

There was still the matter of food, and Loki felt the pangs of hunger sharply now. Perhaps that person with the cape would be easy pickings...

Without hesitation, he picked up a somewhat slower pace, he attempted to cross the busy two lane thoroughfare. It was these cautious steps that brought about the beeping from the mortal vehicles, some angry shouts from said mortals, none of which deterred the former demi-god from his goal. That is until he heard a screech, and turned to see a bright blur hurtling towards him. Loki suddenly felt rooted to the spot, his fever-addled mind going in different directions as to what to do.

It was that same flash of a red cape that swept him out of the street at the last moment, an arm wrapping around his shoulders and tugging him to the safety of the pavement.

When Loki's eyes focused again, he did not see the shining golden hair and bright blue eyes of his brother, but one that looked more like Stark, albeit taller. The man had the same slicked back brown hair that was streaked on either side with gray and a similar colored chestnut colored beard and mustache. His face was chisled with sharp cheekbones and a hardened expression. The man allowed himself to loosen his grip on Loki before he spoke.

"You really must be careful crossing the road young man. I-" He stopped mid-sentence to look Loki up and down, his eyes narrowing. "I have seen you before."

Loki looked the other man in the eyes, "I am...new to this city." A pause, then, "Thank you for saving my life. I am indebted to you. For what little my life is worth...in any realm."

The stranger did not speak. Before the demi-god could speak, the caped man pressed his pointer finger on Loki's forehead. The demi-god felt all the memories of his life being read as if it were lines in a book. A dim fog swept through his mind, making his muscles weak and unable to support himself, began to crumple to the ground, only to be caught by the stranger and lifted as if he weighed nothing. Finally, the darkness encroached Loki completely, and his final thought was where he was being taken by this mysterious caped man.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, bit of a short chapter, but I wanted to post something after the long hiatus between chapters. I've really got to write out what I'm going to do for each chapter so I have some idea what to write._

_Any guesses as to who the 'mysterious stranger' is? ^_^  
_

_Thank you to everyone who follows and faves this story, I always appreciate it!_


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry I know this is late coming. The laptop I am using had liquid spilled on it and the keys were sticky. And the lines still jump up even after several attempts to remove spyware from the computer. Hopefully I will be getting my laptop back soon, so writing will be easier. Sorry it's so short but that's the reason._

_ALSO: I may skip writing in November as it is Nanowrimo (National Novel Writing Month) and need to concentrate fully on that. _

* * *

The constant shift between heat andld plagued Loki's body, while his head throbbed mercilessly in his skull, keeping him from opening his eyes. His only indication of being in a place of safety was that he was no longer on the paved streets, but in a warm comfortable space that was likely a home. It was this unforeseen comfort that gave Loki pause. His mind could only register the comfort of a bed under him.

Still, the nightmares persisted, leaving Loki frightened to sleep for fear that they would be present. The Chitauri were always there, wrapping their cold hands around his neck, suffocating the air from his lungs. Coughing made everything in his body ache even more.

"Calm down!" A voice, high and panicked voice called out. He was struggling as arms held him down as he thrashed. His panic became a fever-pitch as he kicked out at his assailant, a crash of dishes following it. He smelled herbs that were a painful reminder of 'home' on Asgard. Loki's agitation grew worse as he suddenly wondered if Thor had brought him home to be imprisoned again.

There were words that Loki did not recognize, spoken in a whisper. Loki's muscles relaxed and fatigue washed over him, and his fear of sleep diminished into the darkness he was plunged into.

* * *

A towering screen flickered with life as Charles Xavier sat at the computer console. Behind him, another pair of eyes scanned the 3-D image of the city. Steve Rogers eyes were following it, trying not to disrupt Xavier's concentration. They had been scanning of Manhattan for several hours. The software designed by Tony Stark scanned the streets and every person on it within the last 24 hours, a time stamp at each frame.

"Could Loki be in the alleyways? Or maybe he managed to slip into another one of the Burroughs or farther?" Steve finally wondered aloud.

"Given his condition?" Xavier shook his head. "Possible, but not likely."

Steve's eagle eyes watched the various images until he called out, "Jarvis, can you go back about eleven hundred hours yesterday?"

Without comment, the A.I. carried out the order. The super soldier ordered him to stop at eleven hundred and thirty-six seconds and had J.A.R.V.I.S. enlarge the footage. They could see two men, one which Steve recognized, but the other did not.

"Jarvis, do a profile scan of the other man in the footage," Xavier commanded the computer.

This done, they were given information of one Stephen Strange.

"I've never heard of him," Steve rubbed the back of the neck, "but then I've been out of the loop for a while."

"Doctor Strange was a neurologist at a prestigious hospital until he was in an accident that crippled his hands. All we know is that is he traveled to Tibet and returned a sorcerer." Xavier explained. "What he would want with Loki, I don't know. Though it could be something to do with his magic."

Steve's eyebrows knit together, "But Loki doesn't have his magic anymore."

"We will just have to ask him directly," Xavier concluded while turning to look at him. "However, we will have to proceed cautiously, he is a power sorcerer and we don't want to risk lives, including Loki's."

"Maybe we should send a small.." Steve paused, looking for the right word, "delegation to speak with Doctor Strange. People who can be calm and not provoke this man's sorcery.

"You, Captain, would be the ideal choice. Doctor Banner, though a risk, would be the other man. Loki may need looking over by a doctor who knows his condition. We don't know how he will react to strangers, but it seems as though he'll need some psychological therapy after all he has been through. Thor.." another pregnant pause ensued before Xavier continued, "I suppose might offer some comfort and reassurance that he does not have to return to the Tower if Strange's intentions are indeed good."

"I think we'll need to meet with all the Avengers to discuss our strategy," Steve replied while heading toward the door.

* * *

Loki finally broke free of the nightmarish burning that had plagued his body. It came gradually, with snippets of voices humming in the background. At last, the raging fire within his body began to extinguish. The scent of blazing firewood assailed his senses. Loki peeled open his eyes, the blurred images coming into focus. He was indeed in a bedroom, one that was somewhat sparse with the bed, a dresser, a side table with a tea set on it, and a deep-seated burgundy chair, that was being occupied at the moment.

The man in said chair was slightly portly, beige skin and bronze eyes under hooded eyes, watching him with some relief on his countenance.

"I am glad that you've woken up," The masculine was a husky but gentle. He moved to the side of Loki's bed and put his fingers to the trickster's wrist for a pulse.

"Whaaa-" was all that Loki could rasp, wincing as he broke into a harsh cough.

The man poured tea from the pot into a cup, and lifted Loki's head so that he could drink from tea tasted sweet, likely sweetened with both sugar and honey, but still had an earthy almost bark-like taste to it. The empty cup was set aside, and Loki was lowered back to the pillow.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, eyeing the man.

"I am Wong," he pressed his hands together and bowed slightly, "Your servant, Mr. Laufeyson."

Loki started slightly, "How did you know my name?"

"Doctor Strange knows all in regards to you." Wong answered simply.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed together, "And who is this Doctor Strange, pray tell. And why did he save me?"

"Doctor Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme." Again the answer was short and un-detailed, making him wonder what the other man was withholding. He was being treated well, but Loki wondered if that would change or if it was simply a ploy to pander to him. He did know much of the Avengers and SHIELD after all.

"I only seek to help you, Loki of Asgard." Came a baritone voice from the door frame. The tall man that had saved him on the street, his arms crossed over his chest.

Loki didn't look at him, but rather at the rain soaked window, "But why?" he hissed.

"I think the word that you're looking for is 'thank you'. I thought it would be a word taught to a prince. Is that any way to speak to the man who saved you?"

Loki's eyes snapped to Strange. "How-?" He began, but suddenly had a flash of memory of this man touching his forehead, reading everything in his mind. Finally, he cleared his throat, "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life, for what little it is worth. There are many more on the streets of this city that are more worthy than I, and I know not why you would take me into your home. I have nothing that can be to your advantage."

"Every person is capable of change, Loki." Doctor Strange returned in a quiet tone. "It is just a matter of if they wish to or not."

Loki's eyebrows rose with that statement, and he snorted, 'You've obviously not heard of all my ill deeds."

Again, Doctor Strange did not answer, only speaking to his servant, "Wong, let's leave our guest to rest for a while." Nearly out the door, Doctor Strange nodded a polite goodbye and left Loki slightly uneasy of their intentions.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Avengers sat around the conference table, not speaking, some sipping their proffered coffee.

"So," Tony began, putting down his own mug, "What's our plan to talk to Strange? Waltz up and knock on their front door?"

Bruce shrugged, "Well, it seems the most logical move. "

"We must know his intentions with Loki, and I will not risk his life in the care of another. Never again." Thor affirmed with a look that none of them were about to deny.

"First of all," Steve lifted a finger, "We have to ascertain what Strange wants with Loki. Maybe to get in good favor with Asgard? After all, he's a powerful wizard not unlike Loki was."

Thor shook his head, "My brother is not as you say, powerful. His conjuring and silver tongue often found him in trouble. And as friend Steve mentioned, he no longer has his magic."

"Could he just..." Steve waved his hand, "Just have met Loki and wanted to help? Maybe he doesn't have any reason for needing Loki for anything. He must know that Loki doesn't have his magic anymore."

"Unless he has the means to restore it." Bruce added quietly and everyone turned towards him with the thought.

"Not possible,"Thor broke in, "Father's power is absolute."

"Uh...Strange is called "The Sorcerer Supreme for a reason, Point Break." Tony snipped between another sip of coffee. "So basically we're going in blind."

"Should we try to gather more information before we try this?" Steve wondered aloud.

"It looks as though we can't do anything but attempt a direct approach." Bruce replied, pushing back his chair. "I don't think we should take any weapons, but I do believe it would be wise to be...prepared for any eventually."

* * *

Loki stared out of the circular window of the room his was now occupying, still mystified by the man called Doctor Strange. He was still too ill to leave his bed, and despite efforts to the contrary to occupy his mind, he could not help but think of why he had been rescued by that man.

For now he could only lay in this bed and recover his health, privy to whatever fate had been set by this sorcerer.

A knock brought his attention to the door. The form of Wong appeared in the doorway, a shallow steaming bowl in one hand and cloth draped over the other. He nodded in greeting and stepping in, closed the door behind him,

"I trust you slept well." He began with politeness.

"I did, thank you." Loki managed to muster as a coughing spell overtook him and he found himself half doubled over.

Setting aside the bowl, Wong was at his side in an instant, helping sit up so that he could breathe easier.

Loki for his part, uncomfortable with the manservant's closeness weakly tried to push him away.

Undeterred, the man aided him in reclining before reaching for the bowl and washcloth again, one strong hand on his patient's shoulder in order to keep him still.

"This will help," Wong said, dipping the cloth into the bowl and pressing it to Loki's bear chest. A strong odor wafted from its depths, making him wrinkle his nose. Many a time he found himself in the Healing rooms under the care of Eir and her herbs.

As if readi""ng his thoughts, Wong looked from the bowl back to his patient. "It is tea tree oil and eucalyptus. It will aid in clearing your chest."

Loki thrashed weakly, unwilling to submit to the care that was being rendered. "No, leave me!"

A shadow appeared from with the doorway, the tall, imposing figure appeared in the doorway. "What's the trouble, Wong?" The deep voice called out and stepped in.

"Ugh!" Wong caught a fleeting blow from Loki's arm. "I am trying to alleviate some of his coughing with the medicine I've prepared. But he will not allow me to do so."

"Mister Laufeyson, I would appreciate it if you would cooperate with Wong and allow us to help you." Strange stepped closer.

Loki still screamed, "What do you want with me?! Leave me!" Sweat poured down his temples as he threw aside his bedclothes.

Sighing, the sorcerer lifted two fingers and muttered a chant. Instantly, Loki's body went slack, his shoulders pushed back to the pillow while his eyes lulled shut.

Pushing back some of his tousled hair, Doctor Strange looked over to his servant, "I believe he will not be any further trouble. Meanwhile, I must see to our guests that are waiting outside."

* * *

Outside of the Sanctom Sanctoruim, the heroes of New York waited in front of the gates that separated them from their query.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a trick-or-treater being dared to go the creepiest house on the block?" Bruce muttered.

Before any of them could comment further, the large gates swung open so that they could step onto the property.

"Looks like we were expected." Steve said under his breath, cautiously glancing around for any apparent traps and feeling even more unnerved to find none even as they reached the doorstep. The large oak doors opened and the imposing figure of Doctor Strange appeared.

"Doctor Strange?" Bruce put his hand out, "We're-"

"I know who you are." Strange answered abruptly, looking them each up and down, "Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner and Thor Odison. I suppose you are here to speak with me about Loki Laufeyson?" Without waiting for an answer, he pushed opened the door and gestured them in.

None of them hesitated, but all were silently wondering if it was a trap as the were led to a sitting room of sorts where Strange gestured on old fashioned seats. "My servant is upstairs looking after our patient, but I can tear him from his duties for a moment to get some tea."

"Doctor Strange, forgive us for being so forward, but we want to know your intentions for Loki. If you intend any harm or hopes of trade with his life-" Thor began, levelling his eyes on the other man.

But even at this Strange raised his hand to silence him. "I had no such inclinations. Your next question is why I bought him here?" He paused to look at each man, "I saved him from getting hit by a car. It was only by touching his memories that allowed me to see his mind, and why he ran from you." Again there was a lingering silence before he finished that thought by looking at all three of them. "Unfounded, it seems. My intentions? None. However, if he wishes to stay here or at Stark's Tower is up to him, completely. I have no ties to Asgard or SHIELD. "

"But you powers-mystical ones. A very powerful source, I've heard." Bruce commented.

"All which are used for good, I assure you." Strange answered shortly.

"How do we know that you don't use them for the contrary?" Steve cut in.

At this, Strange's emerald eyes narrowed, and a slight smile tugged at his lips. "I believe that Mr. Stark, whom you are presently in contact with, has researched all of my...exploits before and after my accident."

The three men looked at each with raised eyebrows.

Thor rose from his seat to step in front of the sorcerer, so that they were almost nose to nose. "I wish to speak with my brother. I want to know why, if at all, he wishes to stay here."

Strange just shrugged, "Very well. However, I should warn you that he's been quite ill and sleeping. I'm not sure if he is even awake. I'll call my servant." He stepped over to the fireplace to pull the bellcord. A moment later, a bald-headed somewhat, robust man appeared from arc of blue sparks a platter filled with small cups of tea. He bowed before Doctor Strange, then the guests

"Wong, how is our patient's condition?"

"He is calm now. I've placed the medication and he has relaxed enough to doze." Wong reported serenely.

"May I go to see him?" Thor pressed, although the gentleness in his voice showed no forcefulness or demand.

Wong nodded, "So long as you do not agitate his condition, I see no reason you can't. His room is the second on the left."

Thor thanked him quietly before Bruce also stood. "I need to do a diagnostic on the mini reactor in his chest, and how it's been holding up since Loki's been sick." He turned to the Thunderer, "I'll let you go first and talk to him privately.'"

"Thank you my friend," he planted a strong hand on the physicist on the shoulder then plodded upstairs to eagerly check in on his little brother.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, slightly short chapter. I was going to write more but was too tired. Nano isn't going well (keep getting stuck), plus I felt you've all waited too long for an update. Thank you for all the reviews, and faves. Congrats to the folks who guessed that it was an encounter with Doctor Strange. Virtual cookies for you!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to write. I couldn't think of how to write the conversation between Loki and the others now that he was at Doctor Strange's house. _

_Thank you very much as usual for the reviews, faves and watches!_

* * *

Thor padded up the stairs already trying to formulate the words he would speak to his brother. He hesitated outside the door as he lifted his hand to knock. Steeling himself, Thor finally rapped against the door and heard a voice that was not his brother's own.

"Come in!" The higher pitched voice called out.

He entered, regarding a plump man sitting next to the bed with a bowl in his hands. Loki sat upright in the bed, wearing an over sized shirt and looking even more pale, his hair laying more limply against his shoulders than usual, which instantly alarmed Thor.

"Excuse me, Doctor Strange told me that I could speak with my brother. Might I have a few moments alone with him." Thor spoke with command of a prince, but with the kindness of a mortal.

"Of course. I must ask you not to upset him, as he is still ill." The man bowed his head and exited the room, leaving them alone.

For a moment, the Thunderer stood rooted to the spot, wondering if he should approach. He pressed forward, sitting in the seat abandoned by Strange's servant.

"Loki. H-how are you feeling?" Thor stammered uncharacteristically. Without asking permission, he placed his hand on his brother's forehead. Surprised by this movement, Loki jerked away from him.

"Brother, you need not be afraid." Thor dropped his hand slightly with dismay etched on his face as his brother never was afraid of him. He glanced away from Loki to a spot on the floor and continued to speak."I was quite worried when you left the tower, brother." Thor spoke with a soft tone that no one could have thought possible for him, "and more so when it rained. You have not yet recovered from your surgery and illness. I was quite alarmed when Doctor Strange told us that you had been ill whilst here."

At this, Loki finally raised his head and spoke hoarsely, "We?"

"Friend Bruce and Steven accompanied me. "Doctor Banner wishes to examine your incisions and pace maker, and Steven..."

"He came to assure negotiations for my being here." Loki's eyes narrowed, "Or to force Doctor Strange to allow you to see me?"

Here, Thor's voice rose with some anger. "Whether you wish to believe it or not, Loki, we care for you, and your well being. You didn't have to run from us. What makes you think that Doctor Strange's intentions are good?"

"I don't know." Loki said finally after a pause. "Though I am sure it is better than living with a brother and mortals that have no intention of trusting me and two would happily kill me in a moment."

"You really think that I would allow anything to happen to you," Thor waved his hand around, "after all that has happened?"

"And you really have all this faith in me?" Loki snorted, "Mayhaps your judgement is misplaced, Thor."

To this, the Thunder shook his head, "I believe this will change you, just as it did me when I was banished to Earth as a mortal. " He stood now, tracking towards the door, "Know that if Strange betrays you, or hands you over to his-or your enemies, we will protect you. I will protect you, for the honor of one whom I call my brother, and fellow prince." He nodded his head, "I shall fetch Doctor Banner to check your health. Be well, brother. Please keep in touch so that I may know of your health." With that, he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Ya know, Thor really does care about you, Loki." Doctor Banner said, while checking his patient's breathing with a stethoscope. He had explained who Doctor Strange was, once Wong had gone to fetch more tea.

Loki sighed deeply, "I know that. I just-cannot return."

Bruce's eyebrows rose as he draped the instrument around his neck, "Why?"

"I cannot explain it, but I feel that Strange had saved my life for a purpose, and I must find out why."

"I see," Bruce muttered. "Maybe through it, you'll see humans in a different light than before. I don't know what Doctor Strange is planning; we've tried just about everything to get him to talk. No luck. Strange's quite good at keeping his plans to himself." He stood and looked at the entrance, "Your brother would be quite distraught if something were to happen to you."

"I know that as well, Doctor Banner. I do not wish to forfeit my life for any cost. I am no longer the shadowed second prince and pawn of Asgard, nor the slave of the Chituari. I am my own person again, free from all those trappings. I do not wish to ever fall into that trap again." Loki lowered his head, "It took me years, but I finally see that Thor has cared about me all this time. But we are on separate paths that no longer converge, perhaps never again. And maybe it is for the better."

Bruce nodded in understanding, "Maybe they will meet again and you can join forces to fight. I guess until then-" he held his hand out so that he could shake hands, "I'll wish you good luck. Your health is good, the arc reactor is running perfectly. Your bout of pneumonia is still there will take some time before it clears. The medicines Wong is using are quite good, I have no doubt that you'll be on your feet again soon."

Loki shot him a puzzled glance, "Is that all? You wish me good luck and leave me at the hands of the stranger? Have you that little concern for me?"

"No," Bruce stepped next to him and handed the Trickster a small round silver device with two black straps on either side of it. "If ever you need us, need Thor, you can communicate with that." He patted Loki's arm, "You seem to be in good hands here. Good luck, Loki."

With that, he swept out of the room, leaving the former god to ponder his situation and the future that lay ahead.

TBC...


	18. Author's note: Question

Hello readers!

I have made a mistake by having Loki's powers return in Reverse Games. I don't want to overlap that element, so I'd like suggestion of what Doctor Strange or Xavier could do to help him. Loki could regain his powers later, but I think he needs a little more 'instruction' in humanity before he gets it back. So please leave a comment with any suggestions.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki's life was very much a loop of sleeping, eating and distracting himself with books. Doctor Strange made short visits to inquire if he needed anything, but often times it was his servant Wong that brought up his meals. In the meantime, he had heard hide nor hair of his brother or the mortals he had associated with at the tower. He had spoken little to anyone, preferring to put forth plans in his mind if his magic returned, or more likely, if it did not. Doctor Strange had presented him with a journal so that he may write down his thoughts. Loki, of course, not sure of his privacy, wrote everything in an Ancient Norse code.

Days went by thus, and the list for what a future held with his magic far outweighed the one without it. The Trickster could not help the pit in his stomach at that thought. What good would he be if he did not have his magic? Would years go by with him remaining an ordinary mortal? He would have to think about how to live day to day on this planet. At last, he finally tired of the mystery. When Wong appeared with his mid-day meal, Loki decided to ask Strange directly.

The servant settled the tray and began to pour tea. "Doctor Strange wants to talk to you down in the library." Wong began, "Your brother has brought your clothes. They are in the wardrobe." He pointed to a large oak bureau in the left corner. Loki's eyebrow's knitted. He had arrived on Midgard with only his Asgardian battle wear. "Come downstairs when you are ready." He bowed and let himself of the room.

It did not take long for Loki to finish his meal, his energy having seeped back into his bones. Setting it aside, he padded to the wardrobe and opened it to find several tunics, slacks, and even his own battle gear cleaned and mended as if it was brand new. Perhaps Strange had bought them or even Tony Stark. It baffled him that he would be treated like an honored guest even with all that he had done. After dressing, Wong directed him to the library.

The library itself was cosy with high shelfs filed to the brim with heavy tomes of what Loki could see from scanning the titles, many subjects. Two high backed chairs stood several feet apart close to a hearth that was blazing with a crackling fire.

"AH, Mr. Laufeyson, good morning," The doctor set aside one of these heavy tomes he had been reading. He gestured for Loki to sit the unoccupied seat. " I suspect it is time that you found out why you are here and what your future may entail?"

Loki blinked, suddenly taken aback. He was not expecting for Strange to give up this information so bluntly, let alone after being so mysterious about the entire thing.

"I will tell you something honestly." Strange began, leaning forward slightly and steepling his hands together, "I was not so-compassionate a man in the past. I was-" he put a hand to his forehead, "The truth is, selfishness and ego were what drove me. I didn't give a damn about anybody else. Maybe that's why..." He paused only to laugh bitterly as he waved his hand dismissively. The sight of them made him stop mid gesture to stare at him, and then Loki. "Then there was a car accident that robbed me of my hands, of my work. I could only see the darkness, the loss of my career, my independence. It was with Wong and the magic I learned I could wield that helped me see that more possibilities were open to me if I just expanded my mind. Using magic to save the lives and the world, I knew what I was capable of, do you follow?" Loki nodded and he continued, "However, I did not even know of this magic. I studied with Wong and the Ancient One, just as you probably did for centuries with your own tutors."

Again Loki acknowledged this with a curt bob of his head, the rapid memories of being taught by Frigga coming to the forefront of his mind.

"That is why I will help you get back your magic, if you so wish it." Doctor Strange finished.

Loki could only gape at him. He rose rapidly, "Are you mad? No one can undo Odin All-Father's magic. I have tried and failed numerous times!"

Strange just smiled knowingly, "He hasn't met the Sorcerer Supreme."

Loki went off on another tangent, "And besides, I'd rather not die after nearly doing so, thank you. That is what fate awaits us should we defy the King. Besides, you know what I am capable of! I am Loki Laufeyson, Loki Lie Smith. The God of Lies and Mischief. I have killed many!"

Doctor Strange raised his hand to stop him. "Yes about that. There are two conditions to you getting your magic back, well perhaps three."

Loki raised an eyebrow, sitting back down, "And they are?"

He raised a finger, "First, you must have session with me." he pulled a face to think of the term, "to sort out your...issues."

Loki sniffed, "You are not a doctor of the mind."

"Of the Physical mind, yes. But I am a genius. I have read a lot about-" he scrunched up his face to think of the term, "being a healer of the mind. Second, you will train with the Ancient One to regain your magic. It will not be easy by any means, but if you put forth a will to change, then it'll be worth it."

Loki's elegant eyebrow rose, "And the third?"

There was a silence that indicated to Loki that Strange was gearing up for this last condition. "You will penance by protecting this planet, either alongside me or the Avengers."

Loki snorted at this, "The Avengers think me untrustworthy, as does my brother." He glanced towards Strange, "And what will befall me if I should...what is the mortal saying 'become a turncoat'?"

Strange's face became stony, "Then I hand you over to SHIELD or the Avengers to do with you what they like, including taking you back to Asgard."

Loki seemed to think on this a moment, hesitating only slightly. Nodding, he stood and offered his hand. "It seems I have no choice. Very well, Doctor Strange." He shook with the sorcerer.

Internally, he hoped that Hemdall would not get wind of this arrangement, nor Odin smite them into oblivion for their obvious defiance.

**TBC...**

* * *

a/n: I know, it's been a really long time, I'm having a really hard time because "Frozen Sparks" and "Reverse Games" are starting to overlap. Also, I don't know how to do "sessions" with Doctor Strange because it's been done in fanfic before. "A Villainous State of Mind" by Mikkeneko is an amazing fic that delves into Loki's issues. I wouldn't know how to make this work. If you all could give me ideas, or can recommend a beta-reader, I'd appreciate it. Thank you for the reviews, as well as the faves and follows, I appreciate them!

Till next time


	20. Author's note

Hello everyone. Sorry that I haven't been updating this fanfic. I am trying to get a beta to help me with it, so until then, I'd like to postpone writing for a while. I'm sorry! I really liked the ideas some of you reviewers have left for ideas and I will try to incoperate them in later chapters. Thank you for your watches and for your patience.

-Ms. Moonstar


End file.
